Ben and Friends
by AngelRabbit22
Summary: This series takes place 20 years in the past where the Sonic Heroes and Freedom Fighter parents' were kids. Follow Ben, one of Vanilla's elder brothers and join the many fun and adventures him, his family and friends go through in their everyday lives!
1. Ep 1: Johnny, Pepper and the Scarecrow

**_[The episode title was shown]_**

****Johnny's Voice: Johnny, Pepper and the scary Scarecrow!****

* * *

In the nice evening city of Mobotropolis, in a nice size house was the Rabbit family.

In the living room, the rabbit siblings; James, Ben, Laura, Johnny, Pepper and Vanilla were on the couch, watching their favorite cartoon,

Scooby-Doo, with their friends; Alicia, Max, Charles, Jules, Aleena, Marcy, Bernadette, Amadeus, Merlin, Rosemary, Vector, Tabitha and Lara-Le

Hailey, their mom, made them some popcorn while their dad, Carlos, brought them some drinks and sat with them. In the show, the Scarecrow was finally captured thanks to Shaggy, Scooby and Fred's net.

Marcy: *giggles as she fed her Growlithe, Puppy some popcorn* Yay! They finally got that scary scarecrow!

James: *Ate some popcorn* Mm-hm! Now, *Gulps down the popcorn* we can figure out who this "Scarecrow" really is!

Vector: These are always my favorite parts of both the movies and series!

Laura: *was getting a little annoyed* Ssh! I'm trying to hear!

James, Vector, Marcy: Sorry.

On the show, Freddy pulled the head off the Scarecrow, revealing a familiar man.

Vanilla, Laura, Pepper, Marcy, Alicia, Aleena, Rosemary, Bernadette: Mister Abner?!

Ben: Figures. I thought he looked a bit suspicious.

_**Abner: And I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you, meddling kids and your dumb dog!**_

_**Scooby: Scooby-Dooby Dooo! Hehehe!**  
_

The showed ended and the children clapped and cheered along with Hailey and Carlos.

Alicia: Wow! That was great!

Marcy: Yeah! I love Scooby!

Aleena: Me too! *Looks at Hailey and Carlos* Thanks, Mr. and Mrs. Rabbit for inviting us over and see it!

Hailey: *chuckles* Y'all are very welcome, Aleena!

Pepper: *shivers a little bit* Wow. Those scarecrows are really creepy. Brr!

Lara-Le: *Looks curiously at Pepper* Peppy?

Johnny: *shook his head at his twin sister* What a wuss.

Max: You weren't creep out about the Scarecrows at all, Johnny?

Johnny: Yeah! I'm not afraid of no Scarecrow!

Ben: Really?

Aleena: Not even a little?

Johnny: *Shook his head again* Nope. I'm not afraid of anything!

Merlin: *smirks* Really?

Johnny: *sighs in a little bit of annoyance* Yes!

Carlos: *chuckles* Calm down, Johnathan.

Johnny: Sorry, dad.

Carlos: *sighs* It's fine, son.

* * *

That evening, Carols was walking to the bed with a little bit of an annoyed look on his face, which Hailey, who was sitting up and reading a book, noticed Carlos' annoyed look.

Hailey: *was still looking in her book* What's wrong, honey?

Carlos: *got in the bed and was still sitting up with Hailey* It's Johnny, hon. He's getting a bit too cocky and full of himself.

Hailey: *chuckles* Now, now, Carlos. He's only 8. Most boys his age get that way. May I remind you that you were that way as well when we  
were young?

Carlos: *blushes at that* Well...Yeah! But my dad taught me not to be that way.

Hailey: *giggles* I remember that. The only way he did that, was scaring the living daylights out of you with that old scarecrow story. The one in y'alls familiy cornfield.

Carlos: *shudder a little bit from that story and memory* Yeah! Don't remind me, Hailey. That thing always gave me the creeps and I wouldn't sleep for days.

Hailey: Till we discovered that it wasn't real. But, it still taught you.

Carlos: Yes. It really did, Hailey. Hmm...*Had an idea* I think I'm going to use that same method on Johnny.

Hailey: *gives him a confused look* How are you going to do that, sweetie? We don't have a cornfield for the scarecrow story to happen in or an actual scarecrow.

Carlos: *snapped his fingers* But I can make a scarecrow and put it in Johnny's closet and make it look even scarier than the one my dad use.

Hailey: *was getting a little bit nervous about the idea* Carlos, Johnny and Pepper share the same room.

Carlos: So?

Hailey: So? Dear, you know how Pepper is. That'll scare her to death and you know Pepper doesn't like being scared and what about the rest of the kids?

Carlos: Then they'll all learn not to get so cocky and full of themselves.

For the next few days, Carlos was building, stitching and stuffing a scarecrow in his workshop, so he can use it on to scare Johnny and maybe the other kids. He was adding a few more stitches on it's face to make it look like a big scar running across the missing eye he didn't add to make it look scary.

Carlos: *smiles at his master piece and chuckles* You my friend, is going to teach my youngest son a lesson he won't forget.

Carlos uses a remote control to test the robot and saw that it's working very well.

Hailey: *walks in the room* How's it going, honey?

Carlos: Perfect! First part; I'll tell the story to the kids, Second Part; I'll hide it in Johnny and Pepper's closet.

Hailey: *sighs a little bit* Alright. If you think it'll work.

Carlos: It will, Hailey. Watch! *He gives her a smirk look*

* * *

The next day, in the living room, the rabbit siblings were playing Alicia, Max, Charles, Jules, Aleena, Marcy, Bernadette, Amadeus, Merlin, Rosemary, Vector, Tabitha, Lara-Le and Puppy They're all finishing on a 1000 piece puzzle with a picture of Johnny's favorite Pokémon, Lugia.

Marcy: Where's the final puzzle piece, guys? *looks around*

Puppy: *helps her out* Hmm...I'll sniff it out! *he began sniffing the floor*

James: It should be around here somewhere, Marc.

Johnny: Hmm...*looked around till he saw a piece under the chair* Hey! There it is. *grabs the piece and hands it to Marcy*

Vanilla: Yay! We can finally finish the puzzle!

Marcy: *places the last puzzle piece in it's place* Hazah! It's finally done!

Kids: *Cheered* Hooray!

Carlos: *came in with Hailey walking behind him* You kids done with y'alls puzzle?

Pepper: *nodded as she smiles at Carlos* Adjust finished the puzzle, daddy!

Carlos: Good! Cause, I got a story for you kids.

Ben: What?

Amadeus: A story?

Merlin: *Gives the older rabbit a confused look* Aren't we a little old for stories?

Carlos: This story is a bit different, Merlin.

Laura: But, daddy!. It's 1:30 in the afternoon. It's not a bedtime story, is it?

Carlos: *Shook his head* Nope. Not a bedtime story, Laura.

Hailey: *Chuckles as she sat next to her husband* How about y'all gather around and listen to Carlos' story

Rabbit Siblings: Yes, Mom/Mommy.

Alicia/Max/Charles/Jules/Aleena/Marcy/Bernadette/Amadeus/Merlin/Rosemary/Vector/Tabitha/Lara-Le/Puppy: Yes, Mrs. Rabbit.

The children gathered around the couch and sat on the couch with Carlos and Hailey or on the floor to listen Carlos' story.

Carlos: Hehe. Alright. It all started 30 years ago on a farm on the country side that's a little further from Mobotropolis. A 40 year old racoon farmer named Farmer Ronaldo lived there.

* * *

**(Flashback: 30 years ago)**

_Farmer Ronaldo walked out of his house and to his cornfield.  
_  
**Carlos' Voice: He loves to work in his fields, especially his cornfields! But...  
**  
_Farmer Ronaldo: *gasps as he saw his corn*_

_The corn was being eaten up by black crows._

**Carlos' Voice: He really HATED his corn being eaten by the crows!**

_Farmer Ronaldo: *Ran towards the crows to chase them off* Scram, you pesky feathery pests!_

_The crows flew off, leaving a mess everywhere._

_Farmer Ronaldo: Those dang birds!_

**Carlos' Voice: He made a scarecrow a few years in the past, but it was getting old and worn out.  
**  
_Farmer Ronaldo: *looks at the cornfield and then to his scarecrow* You're supposed to scare them. You used to anyways. Hmm...It's time for me to make a new one. *Took the old one down and threw it away*_

**Carlos' Voice: So, Farmer Ronaldo went to his work shop to make him a new scarecrow.  
**  
_So, Farmer Ronaldo grabbed his tools and began making his new scarecrow.  
_  
**Carlos' Voice: It took the farmer a few days, but he finally finished the scarecrow. It looked pretty scary.**

**Pepper's Voice: *gulps nervously* H-How scary, daddy?**

**Carlos' Voice: Well, mainly the face. It wore raggy old clothes, like a normal scarecrow, but it had an eye missing and across it's face was stitched up like a scar and it's mouth was stitched up and it had a scythe for the finished touch! He called it...Scarface!**

**Ben's Voice: No way!**

**Johnny's Voice: Awesome!**

_Farmer Ronaldo took the mechanical scarecrow to his cornfield and stood it in the middle of the field in the old scarecrow's place and had a  
satisfy smile on his face._

_Farmer Ronaldo: Ha! I like to see the look on those crows' faces when the meet you, Scarface! *ran and his in the corn and watched the crows come to the corn field*_

_Farmer Ronaldo held a remote control in his hands and pressed a few keys and Scarface began moving it's arms and legs around, startling the crows and making them fly away._

_Farmer Ronaldo: Ha! It works! It REALLY works! Yahoo!_

**Carlos' Voice: So, for the past few months, Scarface was able to save Farmer Ronaldo's cornfield from the crows. But...One night, a storm came.**

**Merlin's Voice: So?**

**Carlos' Voice: So, it was raining. But, it was a lightning storm. The storm came and it began pouring down rain. The thunder roared loudly and a few lightning flashes till one struck Scarface the Scarecrow!**

_The lightning struck Scarface and sparks were flying when he was struck. After that, it seemed like nothing severe happened to him. He was a little bit burnt though.'_

**Laura's Voice: So...What happened next, daddy?**

**James' Voice: Yeah!**

**Carlos' Voice: Well, Farmer Ronaldo was asleep in his bedroom, but woke up after hearing a weird noise coming from outside.**

_Farmer Ronaldo: What was that?!_

_Farmer Ronaldo gasps as he woke up and ran over to the window.  
_

**Carlos' Voice: Farmer Ronaldo looked out his window and saw a shadowy figure walking in his cornfield. So, he grabbed his rifle gun and ran outside and to the cornfield where he saw the shadowy figure.**

_Farmer Ronaldo walked slowly after entering the cornfield and looked around to see if the figure was around very nervously._

**Amadeus' Voice: So, what happened next, Mr. Rabbit?**

**Carlos' Voice: Well, as Farmer Ronaldo was looking for the thing he saw outside his window, he heard something... Strange.**

**Vector's Voice: Ooh! What was it?**

**Carlos' Voice: It was the sound of...Clanking Metal.  
**

_Farmer Ronaldo gasps once more as he heard the sound of a metal object. Then, he heard something running through the corn and looked around very nervously._

**Carlos' Voice: The poor farmer never been so afraid in all his life. But the sound of the clanking metal was getting closer and closer.  
**  
_Farmer Ronaldo: *looks around still as he got his rifle ready* Alright! I know you're out there! Show yourself!  
_  
**Carlos' Voice: Boy! Did Ronaldo make the biggest mistake of his life, wanting that thing to show itself.**

_The figure that made the metal noise and running through the corn field, crept up behind Farmer Ronaldo.  
_  
**Johnny's Voice: Don't leave us in suspence, dad! What was the thing that sneaks up behind Farmer Ronaldo?**

**Carlos' Voice: It was...**

_Farmer Ronaldo: *saw a shadow over him and slowly turns around to the figure over and saw something that made his eyes widen big in fear*_

**Carlos' Voice: There stood Scarface the Scarecrow! He was alive and moving, WITHOUT the controller!**

**Ben's Voice: No freaking way!**

**James' Voice: But that's impossible!**

**Carlos' Voice: Remember, the lightning stuck Scarface. He came to life from it!**

**Johnny's Voice: Whoa. What happened to Farmer Ronaldo?  
**

_Farmer Ronaldo: Scarface! How did you come to life?!  
_  
**_Scarface: *chuckles evilly* LIGHTNING! LIGHTNING GAVE ME LIFE! NOW...*Lifts his scythe up* YOUR LIFE ENDS HERE!  
_**  
_Farmer Ronaldo: AAAHHH!_

**_Scarface: HAHA! *Strikes his scythe down*_**

* * *

**(_Present_)**

Kids: **AAAHHH!**

The children were a little bit scared, but Pepper was even more scared as she jumped into Johnny's arms.

Carlos: *chuckles* Scary huh?

Ben: Well...

Aleena: M-Maybe a little bit.

Vector: I hate to ask this, but what happened to Farmer Ronaldo?

Carlos: Well, the cops found him dead in his cornfield the next day.

Johnny: And Scarface?

Carlos: *Shrugs* No one knows. But they say he's been on the run for 30 years. So, who knows. *Shows a smirk* He might still be around and might be running around this very city.

Lara-Le: Cweepwy.

Pepper: *gulps nervously* That's what I was afraid of.

Johnny: *gives Pepper a weird look* Of course, you're always afraid of something.

Pepper: No I'm not!

Tabitha: *Glares at Johnny* Johnny, cut that out!

Johnny: *looks at Jules and nodded*

Jules: *chuckles silently and sneaks behind Pepper* BOOOO!

Pepper: *jumps in surprise and fear* AAAH! *Hid behind Johnny and shook in fear*

Johnny: *giggles as he gave Jules a high five* See? You are scared!

Pepper: *looks at Johnny and whimpers*

Ben: C'mon, man. Quit teasing Pepper!

Johnny: But she is so easily to scare!

Carlos: *shook his head and chuckles a little bit* But that doesn't give you the right to scare your twin sister, Johnathan. Ya'll wouldn't like it if someone scared you both, would y'all?

Johnny/Jules: No, sir.

Carlos: Good! Now y'all can continue playing. *Him and Hailey left the room*

James: Wow! That story was total bogus! None of it sounded real at all!

Ben: Yeah. A mechanical scarecrow coming to life from a lightning bolt? That doesn't happen.

Alicia: Y'all sure? That sounded pretty real to me.

Max: Yeah. It also sounded pretty creepy, too.

Lara-Le: Wes.

Johnny: Pfft! My big bros are right, Max and Alicia! That story was just made up by my dad. He even knows it's not real!

Pepper: Maybe it is real, Johnny!

Chuck: Relax, Pepper.

Aleena: Yeah. You shouldn't be scared of something that's not real.

Vanilla: I'm not.

Vector: Me neither.

Tabitha: Nope!

Puppy: Same!

Marcy: Yeah!

Pepper: *got up* How can y'all be so calm after that story?

Merlin: We just are, Pepper.

Pepper: Mmm...

* * *

Later on that night, Hailey and Carlos were getting ready for bed.

Carlos: *chuckles as he went down to his workshop and looked at the scarecrow he made and grabbed it and ran upstairs to Johnny and Pepper's room and placed it in their closet and closed it* There. *he ran back out of the room before Johnny and Pepper were coming back*

Hailey: *saw Carlos coming downstairs* So, did you do it?

Carlos: Yeah. I made a few adjustments to the scarecrow before putting it in Johnny and Pepper's closet.

Hailey: *gives him a little bit of a confused look* Like what?

Carlos: *chuckles* You'll have to wait and see, honey buns!

Hailey: Mmmm...

* * *

In their room, Johnny finished putting his pajamas on and jumped on his bed and fell asleep. But woke up to someone shaking him awake.

Johnny: *open his eyes halfway* Mmm? *looks and saw Pepper giving him a worried and teary look* Now what, Peps?

Pepper: *Sniffs* I can't sleep, big brother. Can I-!

Johnny: Sleep with me? Again? *sighs in a little bit of annoyance* Fine. *scoot over*

Pepper: Yay! *jumps in the bed and lays next to Johnny, yawns and fell asleep*

Johnny: *chuckles silently and fell back to sleep*

* * *

The next day, the kids were playing hide and seek and Ben was the seeker while everyone else was finding a place to hide. Johnny, Pepper, Alicia and Vector ran up stairs.

Johnny: *opened the door to his and Pepper's room and walked in with them* We'll hide in our closest! It's the one place Ben wouldn't look! *Closes the door behind him*

Alicia: You sure, Johnny?

Pepper: Yeah. It'll be awhile before Ben finds us.

Vector/Alicia: Okay!

The 4 friends hide in the closet and Johnny liked around and then closed the door. In the dark closet reveals 4 pairs of eyes of the 4 friends.

Vector (Vermilion Eyes): Now, y'all sure Ben won't find us in here, Johnny?

Johnny (Orange Eyes): For the last time, Vector! No! He won't find us here for a little bit!

Pepper (Red Eyes): Easy, Johnny.

Alicia (Blue Eyes): Yeah! He was just asking to double check. Sheesh.

But then, they heard low breathing sound.

Alicia: *her eyes widen a little bit* What...Was...That?

Johnny: That sounded like James when he has a cold *Giggles a little bit*

Alicia: But James isn't here.

Vector: *Walks over to them* Uh...

Pepper: *felt something cold touch her right shoulder* Vector, why are you touching my shoulder?

Vector: *was confused* Pep, I'm with Johnny and Alicia 2 feet from you.

Pepper: *Her eyes widen more* Wait! If you're 2 feet in front of me, *Turns her head slowly* then who's behind me and touching my shoulder?!

Pepper ran towards where her twin brother and friends are and had her hand on the shoulder that was touched by a mysterious visitor.

Vector: *pulls Pepper back* I don't know, but I don't think we're the only ones here. Johnny, where's the light in here?

Johnny: It's somewhere in here. *lifts his hand up and felt the string for the light in the closet* Found the switch! Now to shine some light in here to see our mysterious guest in here! *pulls the string down*

The light came on and the children saw something that made their eyes widen in fear. The 4 friends saw what looked like a mechanical scarecrow but it had an eye missing and across it's face was stitched up like a scar and it's mouth was stitched up, too.

The children shook in fear as they remembered the story Carlos told them.

Johnny: Oh, dang! That can't be!

Alicia: *gulps in fear* It couldn't be!

Vector: No way!

Pepper: But it is!

Pepper/Vector/Alicia/Johnny: SCARFACE THE SCARECROW!

Scarface: **HAHA! NOW, YOU KIDS WILL SEE WHAT REAL FEAR LOOKS LIKE! ***Lifts his scythe up*

Pepper/Vector/Alicia/Johnny: AAAHHHH! *Ran out of the closet*

Johnny: *Runs and looks back* Is he still following-! *Bumps into something and landed on his back on the floor* Oof! *sat up on his elbows*  
Huh?!

Johnny saw Ben with the rest of the kids, since he found them already, giving him a worried and confused look.

Johnny: Ben! Oh, thank gob y'all are here!

Vector: *helps Johnny up* Yeah! *looks at the children* Y'all aren't going to believe what we saw in our hiding place!

Vanilla: *walks over to Vector* What was it, Vector?

Alicia: Actually, more like who than what, Vanilla.

Laura: Okay. Then, WHO was in ze closet with y'all, Alicia?

Pepper: *whimpers as she wrapped her arms around Johnny's arm with tears in her eyes* It was that very scary Scarface the Mechanical Scarecrow, Laurie!

Puppy: What?!

James: *sweat drops* You 4 can't be serious.

Merlin: Yeah. That sounds a little farfetched, don't y'all think?

Laura: *trying to keep a straight face* Besides, why would he hide in y'alls closet?

Vector: *Looks at Vanilla* You believe us, right Vanilla?

Vanilla: *gives him a worried look* Well, Vector...Um...

Johnny: *eyes were still wide in fear as pointed towards his and Pepper's closet* I don't know, but he's still in there! Y'all got to see it!

James: *sighs* I'll do it! Geez! *He walked over to the closet and opened door wide and it looked empty. He turned and looked at the rest of the children* See? Nothing!

The children smile for a minute, but then their eyes widen in shock and fear as they saw something standing behind James and they backed up real slowly.

Ben: *whispers to James* Bro, come towards us, verrrrry slowly.

James: *gives his little twin brother a confused look* What? Why?

Marcy: *holding Puppy in her arms and whisper* James...They were telling the truth!

James: What do you mean and why are y'all whispering?

Merlin: Believe it or not, James! But that Scarecrow is real!

Amadeus: *pointed at Scarface* And he's standing behind you!

James: *Turns his head around* Huh?! *saw the Scarface behind him* Oh, fudge! He is real! *ran over to the rest of the kids*

Scarface: *looks at the kids* **BOO!**

Kids: **AAAAAHHHHH! ***Ran out of the room and downstairs* **AAAAAHHHHH!**

Lara-Le: WAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Pepper: Lara-Le! *Picks her up and follows the other kids*

Scarface: *chase the children* **COME BACK HERE!  
**  
Marcy: Is he still following us?!

Chuck: *looks back and saw Scarface still followling them* Yeah! He's a persistent thing!

Jules: Oh, great! We're the next targets for his kill!

Tabitha: No! I'm too young to die!

Aleena: Just keep running!

Puppy: *looks at Ben* Is there someplace where we can hide for now, Ben?!

Ben: Well, there's the basement!

James, Laura, Johnny, Pepper and Vanilla: Noooo!

Ben: Hey! I don't like the idea of going down there either! But we have no choice right now!

James: Fine! This way! *lead them to the basement and opened the door slowly*

* * *

It was pitch black down in the basement except for the light from the entrance of the basement where the kids stood.

Bernadette: I don't know what's more scarier right now. Scarface the killer Scarecrow or that really dark basement.

Laura: Not to mention damp and possibly dusty. *Closed her eyes tight and stuck her tongue out in disgust* Yuck!

Pepper: *gulps nervously* Maybe there's spiders and cob webs too!

Vanilla: I'm terrified of spiders!

Pepper: Me, too!

Ben: Okay! Second thoughts on going down there and not wanting to, say "Aye!"!

Ben and the rest of the children: Aye!

James: To the attic?

Ben: Yes! At least there's light in there.

* * *

The children went to the attic and once they were all in the attic, Ben closed the door.

Ben: *leaned against the door and slide down and sighs in relief* Whew! That was close!

James: *panted* Yeah! We need to find a way to stop that thing.

Johnny: *gasps as his eyes widen in shock and fear* Oh, Cram! Mom and dad are still out there somewhere in the house and that thing is out there with them!

Pepper: Aah! Scarface is going to find them and hurt them!

James: We got to do something!

All the kids look at the 10 year old rabbit boy.

Ben: *sweat drops nervously* Hey, why are you guys looking at me for?! I don't know what to do!

Merlin: Well, you're usually the one with the ideas!

Ben: I am! But, I didn't expect any of this, Merlin!

James: Easy, Lil bro. Hmm? *Saw Johnny digging through the old trunk* What you doing, Johnny?

Johnny: *found a bat that was in perfect shape still* Finding myself a weapon to use against that dumb scarecrow and saving our parents!

Ben: Good idea!

Merlin: I can use my magic staff to beat that creature!

Amadeus: *pulls out his wooden sword* And I can use my sword!

Ben: *pulls out an old golf club* This will do! *swings it around* Perfect!

James: *grabs an old staff* Sweet.

Vector: *found a long metal pole* Heh.

Chuck: *grabs an old lasso rope* Heh!

Jules: Wha? Why do you have that rope for, Chuck?

Chuck: *Western Voice* To catch that robotic vermin! *Twirl the rope in the air like a real cowboy*

The kids laughed at Chuck's western voice.

Jules: *pulls out num-chucks* Cool! *began twirling it around and was a natural at it* Woo!

Bernadette: *sighs dreamily at Jules* My brave Jules!

Marcy: What was that, Bernie?

Puppy: *looks at Bernadette curiously* Hmm?

Bernadette: *Blushes a little bit* Nothing! Nothing important!

Marcy: O...Kay?

Tabitha and Lara-Le giggles at this.

* * *

A few minutes later, the door to the attic opened up slowly and Ben stool his head out and looked around for a minute.

Ben: *Whispers to the rest of the children* The coast is clear. Come on, guys.

The kids walked out of the attic and downstairs quietly and carefully as they didn't want to be seen by Scarface. They heard voices coming from the living room and were curiously.

James: *Whispers* That sounds like mom!

Johnny: *Whispers back* Yeah. But, who's she talking to?

Vanilla: *gave a confused look as she heard the other voiceand whispers* That doesn't sound like daddy, though.

Pepper: *Gulps nervously and in fear and whispers* Well, if it's not daddy, then w-who's talking to mommy?

Vector: *walks a few feet ahead of them and looks back at them and whispers* Let's check it out!

The rest of the kids nodded to the 8 year old crocodile and follows him to the living and they peeked in and their eyes widen in shock and fear at what they saw. Hailey was sitting on the couch and was talking to someone. Not just anyone, Scarface the Scarecrow!

James: *whispers* Oh, my floop!

Pepper: *whispers* No!

Johnny: *gasps in shock and whispers* Dudes! Why is our mom talking to that killer scarecrow?

Ben: *Whispers* I don't know. But we need to destroy it! *Looks at the boys* Y'all ready?

James, Johnny, Chuck, Jules, Vector, Amadeus, Merlin: *Nodded and Whispers* Ready!

Ben: Kay. CHAAARGE! *Ran towards the scarecrow*

James, Johnny, Chuck, Jules, Vector, Amadeus, Merlin: *Follows Ben* AAAHHHH!

Hailey: *looked at the boys in shock* Goodness!

Chuck: *twirl his lasso in the air and threw it and capture the mechanical scarecrow* Gotcha, you mechanical killer!

Scarface: *Was shock* WHAT?!

Ben: Raaaarr! Leave our mother alone! *began hitting the robot with the golf club*

James, Johnny, Chuck, Jules, Vector, Amadeus, Merlin: *Joins Ben*

Johnny: Yeah! Don't you ever hurt our mom!

James: Be gone, evil scarecrow!

The girls walked over to Hailey, who was still shock by this and took her to the kitchen quickly while the boys were still beating the scarecrow  
up.

* * *

With the girls,

Laura: You okay, mom?

Pepper: Did that Scarecrow hurt you?

Vanilla: And where's daddy?

Hailey: *looks at the girls as her look changed from shock to gentle* I'm fine, girls. But the scarecrow didn't hurt me at all! It's not even real!

Girls: *Their eyes widen* What?!

* * *

The boys stopped after awhile and panted as they saw that the scarecrow was dented up, broke and no longer working.

Johnny: *smiles widely and cheers* Woo! We did it!

Ben: Yeah! The scarecrow is finally caught and destroyed.

James: Now we're going to be heroes!

Rest of the boys: Yeah!

The girls came back in with Hailey behind them.

Chuck: *saw them* We finally beaten that menace!

Aleena: Umm...About the Scarecrow.

Bernadette: Hailey told us that the robot was a fake.

Laura: Along with ze story daddy explained to us.

Johnny: Say what?!

James: So the story was bologna after all! I knew it!

Ben: Wait, how do you know that it wasn't real, mom?

Hailey: *blushes* Well...

* * *

In Carlos' Workshop, Carlos was confused as he was pushing a few keys on his keyboard controller for his scarecrow but it kept saying "ERROR" on the keyboard each time he tried to put a command in.

Carlos: Why aren't you working? What's going on?

?: Ahem!

Carlos looked behind him and saw his wife, his kids and their friends. His eyes widen as his sons, James, Ben, and Johnny holding the broken up  
scarecrow and dropped them by his feet.

Carlos: *sweat drops and chuckles nervously* Hehe. Guess y'alls mom told y'all about my little plan, huh?

Ben: *nodded* Yeah. She told us everything about it.

Johnny: But why'd you do it, dad?

Carlos: *sighs as he looked at Johnny* Because you kids were getting a little bit too cocky about things. Mainly you, Johnathan.

Johnny: *was getting a little mad* No I'm not!

James: Actually, you were the other night, Johnny.

Johnny: *looks at James* What are you talking about?

Ben: You said you weren't afraid of anything. Including scarecrows. *Arches his eye a little bit* Remember?

Johnny: Oh. Yeah..

Carlos: *Chuckles* Don't worry, Johnny. I was that way too when I was your age.

Johnny: *gives him a surprise look* Really?

Carlos: Yes. Your Grandpa Lou didn't like it one bit. So, he told me and my 3 older brothers, younger brother and baby sister about the  
scarecrow in our cornfield. So, I did a little similar to that except it was made of metal and that it was running around killing people. To teach y'all not to get so cocky and to show y'all that everyone can get scared, too.

Laura: *blushes a little bit* Gotta admit, daddy. Zat story was pretty spooky.

Carlos: *smiles a little bit* Really?

Pepper: Uh-Huh. It certainly scared me. I nearly wet myself.

Laura: *gives her a weird look* Gross.

Vanilla: Same here. I didn't like the look of the scarecrow.

Carlos: *picks it up and chuckles softly* It does look scary, huh?

Kids (But Johnny): Yes, sir!

Johnny: Eh. I wasn't scared of it-!

Other kids: *glares at Johnny* **JOHNNY!**

Johnny: *gives them confused look* What?

The kids walked out of the workshop.

Johnny: *follows them* Hey! What did I say?! Guys! Wait up!

Hailey and Carlos giggles at this.

Hailey: *sighs in relief* I'm glad that's all over with.

Carlos: *chuckles* Hehe. You weren't scared of it, were you honey?

Hailey: A little bit. The face does look a little bit... Disturbing, Carlos.

Carlos: *smirks as he lifted the robotic head of the scarecrow and put it in front of his face to make it look like his* Wooo~ I'm coming for you, my dear!

Hailey: *chuckles a little bit* Okay, honey. That's enough.

Carlos: *walks very slowly towards her* Hehe~

Hailey: *backs up at the same time as Carlos was coming towards her* Carlos...No...No! *bolted out of the door* NOOO!

Carlos: *giggles and chases her while having his face covered by the robot head still* Come back here, my darling Hailey~!

The kids stopped as they saw Hailey running past them and Carlos chasing her.

Johnny: *caught up with the group* Hehe! Looks like fun!

Laura: I'm just glad that the robot and the story was fake.

Pepper: Me, too.

Jules: Why didn't we just think it was fake before though?

Chuck: Guess we just left our fear took control of us.

James: Well, it's all over now.

Puppy: Yeah, yeah!

Ben: *smiles as he looked at his parents running around the house* Hmmm...Hey, who wants to slay the "Scarecrow" again and save our mom?

Other Kids: We do!

Ben: Great! Let's go! *ran towards Carlos and Hailey* **WOOOO!**

Other Kids: *giggles and yells in happiness as they followed Ben*

**[We zoom up slowly from the scene and see the beautiful blue sky and the scene fadded till it was pitch black.]**

* * *

This is the first installment of my series, Ben & Friends. Some of you may know about it already

This is basically the Sonic Heroes and the Freedom Fighters' parents when they were kids, including Vanilla.

Sonic characters belong to Sega and Archie

James, Ben, Laura, Marcy, Johnny, Pepper, Hailey, and Carlos belong to me.

Also, leave very nice and friendly reviews. Not inappropriate, rude or cruel ones, please.

Thanks. Enjoy!


	2. Ep 2: Halloween Special

**[The episode title was shown.]**

**Pepper/Vanilla's Voices: A_ Spooooky _Halloween!**

* * *

/

In the Rabbit Mansion, the Rabbit siblings were getting ready for Halloween, one of James and Johnny's favorite holidays. The kids were helping their parents finish decorating the living room with spooky Halloween decorations.

The decorations were ghosts, witches and bats hung on the ceilings, stickers of autumn leaves, more ghosts, a few goblins were on the walls, on the corner of the walls were decorated with fake cobwebs with rubber spiders on them.

On the outside of the house, there are a few fake tombstones, a few fake wooden coffins, a couple of skeletons and the Mechanical Scarecrow Carlos made a while back, a few more cobwebs hanging from the roof. An inflatable witch and a few jack-o-laterns.

* * *

/

Back inside, Hailey was baking Halloween shaped cookies that look like ghosts, pumpkins, bats, witches, owls. James, Ben, Laura, Johnny, Pepper and Vanilla ran in the kitchen and they looked over to their mom and saw her decorating a batch of the cookies and ran over to watch her.

Johnny: So...Are the cookies done yet, mom?

James: *licks his lips* Yeah!

Hailey: *chuckles as she shook her head* Not yet, Johnny and James. I'm just now decorating them.

Vanilla: *stepped on the foot stool that was next to Hailey since she was smaller than her 5 older siblings and smell the aroma* Mmm. They smell so good, mommy! May we each have one when you're done, please?

Hailey: *smirks at her a little bit* Not now, Vanilla. *looked at the clock to see what time it is* Hmm...It's almost for y'alls friends to come over and go trick or treating with them. James, Ben y'all make sure that everyone is in their costumes.

James: *salutes to Hailey with his ear* Aye, aye, mom!

Ben: *smiles and nodded to her* Yes, mom.

James: Let's go, guys! *runs upstairs*

The rest of the Rabbit siblings followed him upstairs and to their rooms. Pepper however, was shaking in fear a little bit since she was scared and timid about Halloween.

Pepper: *gulped nervously* Um..D-Do I have t-to go, too?

Johnny: *looks at Pepper and sighs in annoyance from Pepper's scare personality* Yes, Peps. We're ALL going with our friends while our folks stay here and pass out candy to the other trick or treaters. *walks over to Pepper*

Pepper: *looks at Johnny with a scared look on her face* B-B-But, Johnathan-!

Johnny: *pushes her from behind a she leads her upstairs* Let's go, ya big scaredy baby bunny!

Hailey: *Chuckles as she saw them ran upstairs* Oh, my. Kids.

Hailey was about to continue decorating the cookies, but noticed that one of the cookies was missing.

Hailey: What the! I just had a dozen now one is missing. *Heard some crunching and munching sounds and looked behind her and saw her husband eating one and she chuckles* Carlos!

Carlos: *looked at his wife with his cheeks still puffy since he still had cookie in his mouth still and crumbs* What?

Hailey: *chuckles some more* Like I told the kids, the cookies are for later! You're no different from them.

Carlos: *swallowed the rest of the cookie and chuckles* Oh c'mon, honey! *wraps his arms around her waist* A man can't enjoy his own wife's baking?

Hailey: *smirks* Maybe~ I guess that's okay since you pretty much ate it all.

Carlos: Sorry. Just couldn't help myself to one. *kisses her cheek*

Hailey: Oh, you! *chuckles as as she hugs him and kisses him on the lips*

* * *

/

15 minutes later, the kids were downstairs in their Halloween costumes. James was dressed up as Ken while Ben was dressed up as Ryu.

Ben: *didn't seem too please about the costume as he sweat dropped* Umm...I'm not sure about this, James.

James: *was looking through the mirror that was in the living room with them and flex his "muscles" as he admired his costume* Oh relax, little bro. I think we both look good in these! Well, I do anyways.

Ben: *growls a little at his twin brother's arrogance* Whatever, man!

Johnny came in the room, dressed as Jack Sparrow.

Johnny: *Speaks in a "Pirate Accent" as he walked over* Arrg! Ahoy, Mateys! I'm dressed as the famous, Jack Sparrow! I'm ready for the booties!

James: Pfft! You said "Booty", Dude! HAHAHAHA!

Johnny: *in his normal voice* Haha! I did!

Laura comes in with Vanilla and Pepper, who was hiding behind her. Laura was wearing clothes that Misty wears, Pepper was dressed up as Princess Daisy and Vanilla was dressed up as Princess Peach.

Vanilla: *giggles a little bit at the boys' costumes and speaks with a "Royal" accent* I do indeed, find y'alls costumes absolutely devine!

Laura: Haha! Vanilla, you sound like a REAL princess!

Vanilla: *smiles at Laura and bows to her in courtesy, princess style* Thank you kindly, my sister!

Johnny: Man-! I mean...*Speaks in his "Pirate" accent again* Arrg! You lassies sure look mighty purty in y'alls costumes!

James: Yeah! What he said!

Ben: Yep.

Laura/Vanilla: Hehe! Thanks, boys!

Pepper: *was still shaking in fear a little bit* Y-Yeah. Thanks.

James: Pepper! Not this again! You're always this way for the past 5 years!

Ben: Hey! Lay off of her, James. She's only 8 for crying out loud!

James: But she's been scared of Halloween since she was 3!

Laura: It's just her personality, James.

Vanilla: Yeah. She can't help but being scared.

Pepper: *was a little embarrassed about being sacred of everything*

James: *sighs* Alright. But I don't want her to slow us down!

Ben/Laura/Johnny/Vanilla: Understood.

Pepper: *nods* Mm-hm.

James: Good!

Then, something was sneaking behind Pepper. 2 somethings actually. The other 5 siblings chuckles as what they saw.

Pepper: *Was giving her siblings a confused look* Hmm? *saw that there were 2 shadowy figures over her shadow and slowly turned her head and saw 2 rabbits in 2 different costumes. 2 scary ones, actually* **AAAAAHHHHH!** *Ran towrads the couch and hid under the covers of the couch and shook, not knowing that her crown fell off her head and landed on the floor*

The 2 rabbits that scared Pepper was Hailey, who was dressed in a Witches costume and Carlos in a Vampire costume.

Hailey: *gasps in surprise as her eyes softened at Pepper and picked up Pepper's plastic crown and walked over to her* Oh, Pepper. I'm so sorry. I forgot you get scared so easily, especially around Halloween.

Carlos: Whoops! Me, too. Hehe. Sorry, Pepper. *walks over to her and pulled the covers off of Pepper and saw her had her hands over her eyes and still shaking in fear* It's just me and your mom, Pepper. We're wearing costumes just like you and your brothers and sisters.

Hailey: Hehe. You can uncover your eyes now, sweetheart.

Pepper: Huh? *uncovers her eyes slowly and saw that it really was Carlos and Hailey in Halloween costumes and sighs in relief* Whew! It's okay. I was just a little startled is all.

Johnny/James: A little?

Pepper: *chuckles nervously as she scratched the back of her head* Okay, a lot.

The Rabbits giggle at Pepper's response. Then, the doorbell rang twice and Hailey looked at Pepper with a gentle smile.

Hailey: Pepper, can you get the door, please?

Carlos: Yeah. It's probably y'alls friends.

Pepper: *nodded* Okay! *ran towards the door and opened it up* Hello?

As soon as Pepper asked that, she gasps as she saw 12 different figures in different costumes, standing at the door.

Pepper: **AAAAAHHHHH!** *Ran back to the living room while yelling and his behind Hailey and whimpers and shook in fear* Mmm...

Hailey: Oh, my...

?: Uh...Hi?

The kids and their parents saw the 14 figures walk in and it turns out to be their friends; Chuck, Jules, Aleena, Marcy, Merlin, Amadeus, Rosemary, Max, Alicia, Bernadette, Vector, Tabitha, Lara-Le and her Growlithe, Puppy, in their Halloween costumes and holding their candy bags and buckets.

Chuck was a samurai warrior, Jules was Protoman, Aleena was Daphnie, Marcy as Velma, Merlin as Skywalker, Amadeus as Vegeta, Rosemary as Dawn, Max as a Cowboy, Alicia as Princess Rosalina, Bernadette as Roll Caskett, Vector as Detective Conan, Tabitha as She-Ra Lara-Le as a nurse and Puppy as Scooby-Doo.

Ben: Hey, guys!

Aleena: Hello, Ben! I love y'alls costumes!

Alicia: Yeah! Especially, Vanilla and Pepper's costumes! They match mine!

Vanilla: Thanks, Alicia!

Chuck: *gives Pepper a worried look* Umm...Is Pepper okay? She screamed when she saw us at the door and ran off.

Hailey: *Chuckles* She's fine, Charles. She was a bit startled from y'all.

Carlos: She was that way with us a few minutes ago. So, it's fine.

Chuck: Oh. Hehe. Okay, Mr. Rabbit.

Amadeus: She isn't going to be like this again like she's been for 5 years, is she?

James: Probably. But that's just how Pepper is.

Pepper: *whimpers for a few seconds and then put on a determined look* No! This year I'll be b-brave! I won't hold anyone or myself back! I will conquer my fears!

The group was surprised at Pepper's sudden personality change.

Max: Wow! That was...

Jules: All of a sudden?

Max: Yeah!

Pepper: Mmm...I'm tired of being scared of Halloween and everything else. So, I want to try being brave this year.

Johnny: *smiles and gives Pepper a confident and determined look* That's the spirit, Peps!

Ben: So, when can we go, mom?

Hailey: Hmm...*looks at the clock* Well, it's only 6 now...Around 7 y'all go. So, y'all can watch TV while y'all wait.

All 20 kids: Okay!

* * *

/

Later, the kids were sitting in the living room and were watching a Scooby-Doo Halloween Special.

_**Villain: And I would've gotten away with too! If it weren't for you meddling kids and your dumb pooch! *was taking away with the cops***_

Kids: Yay!

Puppy walked in front of the TV and looked at his friends and cleared his throat.

Scooby-Doo/Puppy: Scooby Dooby Doooooo! Heheh!

Kids: *giggles at Puppy's performance and clapped and cheered for him*

Puppy: *bows and speaks like Scooby-Doo* Rank rou! Rank rou!

Marcy: *giggles* You're really good at imitating Scooby, Puppy!

Puppy: *giggles* Reah! Reah! He's my ravorite raracter!

James: Um...Is he going to be talking like that?

Marcy: Just for tonight. He loves Scooby-Doo so much, he wanted to dress up in a Scooby-Doo costume and talk like him too for this Halloween!

Puppy: Reah, reah!

Everyone laughed again at Puppy's voice.

Hailey: *Walked in with a big bowl of candy for the Trick or Treaters and Carlos was following her* Is the show over?

Laura: Yeah! It is.

Carlos: Good! Cause it just turned 7 p.m. So, y'all can go trick or treating now!

All kids (but Pepper): Yay!

Pepper: *gulps a little bit in fear, but showed a little bit of an enthusiastic look to cover her fear look* Hooray.

Hailey: Alright. A few rules, though. First rule, stay together.

Carlos: 2nd rule, stay safe.

Hailey: And final rule...

Carlos: Yes! This one most important.

Kids: Huh?

Ben: Important?

Johnny: How so, dad?

Carlos and Hailey looked at each other and nodded to each other and looked back at the kids.

Carlos/Hailey: Stay **AWAY** from the Grand Mansion!

Vector: The Grand Mansion?

Ben: Y'all mean the one big ol' mansion in the Grand Evergreen Forest?

Merlin: The one that's been abandoned for years?

Chuck: And that is supposed to be haunted by spirits and ghosts?

Carlos: Yes. That's the one.

Hailey: That Mansion is forbidden to go! Not even me and Carlos know not to go there.

Carlos: She's right. That place been abandoned since our great grandparents were kids.

Johnny: Wow!

Amadeus: That's a reeeeally long time!

Carlos: It is, Amadeus.

Hailey: Well, on top of all that, have fun. We'll be here giving out candy to the trick or treaters. *Smirks at her husband* That is, if Carlos doesn't eat them all first.

Carlos: *gives Hailey a stern look* Hey! I won't!

Hailey: Haha! I'm just kidding, honey.

Carlos: Oh, you! *kisses Hailey on her lips*

Girls: **AWWW!**

Boys: **UGH! EWW!**

Hailey and Carlos giggles at the kids reactions to them kiss.

Carlos: Alright. Y'all can go!

Hailey: But James and Ben, y'all keep y'alls eyes on y'alls younger siblings. Understood?

James/Ben: *nodded* Yes, ma'am!

Carols: Good! Now...Go...Have...Fun!

Kids: Yeah!

Pepper: *gulps a little bit* Y-Yeah...*Saw the kids open the door and head out and she follows* Oh...

* * *

Once they were a block away from the Rabbit Mansion,

Merlin: *Looks at the rest of the kids* So...Which house should we go first?

James: Hmm...How about Marcy's house?

The kids sweat dropped at James' suggestion.

Ben: Are you serious?

Marcy: Well, my parents probably wouldn't mind much, but their very busy tonight... So...No.

James: *shrugs* Alright.

Aleena: But our parents are passing out candy.

Jules: Yeah! So, that's where we'll go first!

Chuck: Besides, they enjoy seeing all of us!

Kids: Then, let's go!

* * *

/

The kids walked to the Hedgehog Castle and they saw 2 older royal hedgehogs passing out candy to the other trick or treaters. One was a light blue male hedgehog, King Streak and the other was a light purple female hedgehog, Queen Elizabeth.

Aleena: *giggles as she waved at the older hedgehogs* Mommy, daddy!

Streak: *look up and smile as he saw his kids and their friends walking over to them* Hello, children!

Elizabeth: *chuckles as she saw them as well* Come here, kids!

The kids: *walked up to Streak and Elizabeth* **TRICK OR TREAT!**

Steak/Elizabeth: *chuckles as they put candy in the kids' bags and buckets*

Kids: Thank y'all! *walks off*

Elizabeth: Oh, be careful Charles, Jules and Aleena!

Streak: And have fun, too!

Chuck/Jules/Aleena: We will! Bye!

* * *

/

For awhile now, the kids went from house to house, saying "Trick or Treat" and receiving candy and other goodies from people and they were giving great compliments on their costumes too.

* * *

/

Then, the 18 friends stopped in the middle of the neighborhood and looked at each other with proud smiles.

Merlin: Woo! We got bags and buckets **FULL** of these yummy, tasty, looking treats!

James: Yeah! Can't wait to have some when we get home!

Johnny: Ooh! Yes! I got 6 big ol' Chocolate Hershey Bars!

Jules: *walks over to Johnny* Hey, man! Can I trade 3 of those Hershey Bars for my 3 packages of Tropical Skittles, Johnny? Please?

Johnny: Mmmmm...As long as I get to keep 3 of my Chocolate Hershey Bars, Jules!

Jules: Deal!

Johnny smiles as he and Jules traded their candies.

Ben: Hehe! Now with that settles, we should continue on.

Laura: Yes!

Pepper: *gulps nervously* D-Do we?

Then, 3 kids one in a Frankenstein costume, one in a Vampire costume and one in a Jason costume sneaked behind the 8 year old rabbit girl.

?: **BOOOOOO!**

Pepper: *her ears went straight up in shock* **AAAHHH!** *Ran towards Johnny and hugged him* 3 scary monsters! Waaahhh!

Johnny: *sighs as he rubbed her back* Ssh...It's okay, Peps.

James: Yeah, Pepper. There are no monsters. *Glares at the 3 mobian kids that scared his poor kid sister* But there are 3 big bullies!

Ben: Yeah!*crosses his arms as him and the rest of the kids glared at the bullies, who were giggling at Pepper's reaction to them scaring her*

?: **HAHAHA!** Oh, man! That was **TOO** easy!

Chuck: *growls* Soda! That was a really mean! You, Rocky and Rolly apologize for scaring poor Pepper!

Puppy: *let's out a low growl* Reah! Apolorize!

Soda: *dressed up as Jason, lifts his mask and chuckles* Yeah right! As if! She's a big scardy babwy bunny!

Rolly: *dressed up as the Vampire and cackles* Yeah! A **BIG** ol' scardy bunny!

Rocky: *Dressed up as Frankenstein nods in agreement* Mm-hm!

Johnny: Hey! Lay off her now!

Vector: Yeah! Besides, aren't you 3 ugly enough without those costumes~?

Rocky, Rolly and Soda stopped laughing after hearing this.

James/Ben/Johnny/Chuck/Jules/Max/Merlin/Amadeus/Puppy: **OOOOOHHH!**

Laura/Pepper/Vanilla/Marcy/Rosemary/Alicia/Aleena/Bernadette: *giggles at this*

Jules: **WOO!** Vector burned** ALL** 3 of yous good!

Vector: Yeah, boiiii! **WHOOP-WHOOP!** *High fived Johnny, Jules and James*

Soda, Rocky and Rolly growls at them.

Soda: **GRRR!** Oh, you'll pay for that one day, croc boy! You better believe that! Let's go, boys! *walks by the kids and further down the street*

Rolly/Rocky: Yes, sir! *growls at the 20 friends and then followed Soda*

Alicia: Ooh, those 3 big jerks!

Pepper: *let's go of Johnny once she saw the 3 older kids left and sighs in relief* Thank you guys for having my back. I really do appreciate it.

Vector: *smiles and chuckles* No problem, Pepper!

Ben: We're a big team. We're always there for one another, sis.

Jules: Yeah! We have each other's backs!

Puppy: *jumps on Marcy's shoulder* Reah! Reah! Re do!

Pepper: *smiles at them and pets Puppy's head* I feel a bit better now.

Max: Hey, I think there's a few more houses ahead. Let's keep going, gang!

The rest of the kids: **YEAH!**

The kids went to the last few houses around their neighborhood.

* * *

/

15 minutes later, they met up with each other and were talking about the treats they received from the last few houses.

Jules: Are you kidding me, Amadeus?!

Amadeus: *laughed* It's true! This elder beaver man told me that my costume was really outstanding and he gave me a box of Hershey's Kisses!

Max: Lucky!

The rest of the kids giggles at this.

Ben: *looks up and saw the full moon in the sky with a few clouds* That sure is a pretty full moon, huh?

The rest of the kids gave the 10 year old hare a confused look, but they looked up at the Moon and smile and nodded, too.

James: Yeah!

Aleena: It sure is pretty, Ben.

Jules: And that cool autumn breeze is nice, too.

Kids: Yeah!

Chuck: Well, we should head back to the Rabbits Mansion, we're having a sleepover there tonight!

Marcy: Yeah! I brought more Scooby-Doos for us to watch!

Puppy: *jumps in the air* Yaaay!

Ben: Alright! Let's go home!

Kids: Okay!

The kids began to walk off with James, Johnny and Pepper trailing behind them, but James stopped as his ears twitched several times. Johnny and Pepper noticed that he stop and gave him a confused look as they walked over to him.

Johnny: What is it, James?

James: Ssh.

Johnny: Hey! Don't shush me! I was only asking you-!

James: Ssh!

Johnny: Hey!

The rest of the kids heard Johnny's yell and saw him, James and Pepper 5 feet away from them and they walked over to them with confused and curious looks on their faces.

Ben: What's going on over here, guys?

Merlin: Yeah.

Vanilla: Why'd y'all stop following us?

Johnny: We don't know!

Pepper: James stopped, so we came over to ask him and he-!

Johnny: He shush me! Twice!

James: *glares at Johnny* Ssh!

Pepper: Umm...Thrice.

Johnny: *points at James with a stern look while looking at the other kids* See?!

Ben: James, really, what's going on with you?

James: Mmm...Huh?! Oh...Hmph! *looks in the oopposite direction of where they are and ran over to them*

Max: Whoa!

Jules: James?!

Johnny: Big brother, where on Mobius are you going?!

Ben: It looks like he's running towards...

Chuck: *gasps in shock* **THE GRAND EVERGREEN FOREST!**

The rest of the kids gasp in shock.

Vector: Wait! Isn't that where that old Grand Mansion is?!

Ben: Yeah!

Aleena: But would James go there?! He knows it's forbidden!

Ben: I don't know, but we need to follow him! *chases after his big twin brother*

Chuck: Ooh, boy. Here we go! *Follows as well*

The rest of the kids followed the James, Ben and Chuck.

* * *

/

When the group found James,

Ben: *saw James and walked over to him* James! What the heck is wrong with you?! You were supposed to stay with us and NOT running off into a place where everyone is FORBIDDEN to go to... *was looking at the really old building with the rest of the children with shock and awe* To...

The kids looked at the old, worn and abandoned and possibly eerie building.

Max: *shudders a little bit just by looking at it* Geesh. It's creepy looking.

Johnny: Yeah...

Ben: Well, our did say that this place has been abandoned for a very, very, very long time.

Chuck: Oh! *looks at James* James, why'd you go and run here for anyway?

James: Hmm? *looks at the rest of the kids* Oh. I heard something over here.

Max: What? But I didn't here anything? *looks at the rest of the kids* Did y'all?

Kids: *shook their heads* No.

Johnny: See? We didn't hear anything, bro.

James: *Was shocked from this. He sweat dropped nervously as he looked back at the big mansion* That's really weird. I heard something but y'all couldn't.

Pepper: *hid behind Johnny and poked her head out from behind him slowly and looked at the mansion and gulped nervously* Okay. Now that we've sewn the house, can we get out of here, go home and pretend we NEVER saw this big mansion, please?

Chuck: She's right, James. We should leave before anything happens and hurr-!

Doors: *OPENS SLOWLY*

The kids watched in shock as they saw the doors open and saw that no one was there at them.

Johnny: *gulps nervously* D-Dudes...Did y'all see...

Merlin/Chuck/Max: Uh-Huh.

James walks up the steps slowly with the rest of the kids following him real slowly.

James: *stops in front of the open doors for a minute, gulps nervously and proceeds to walk-in* Umm...H-Hello? *Voice echoes through the entire house* Is anybody here? *Voice echoed again as he saw no one was here*

The other children followed James in the house, except for Pepper.

Pepper: *whimpers a little bit* Umm...I'll stay out here, where it's safe!

Johnny: *groans in annoyance* Fine. We'll be quick! *walks in the house*

Pepper: *sighs in relief*

* * *

/

In the house, the children were looking around the house and saw a couch,a few chairs, and a recliner covered in a white sheet each. Cob webs on the top corner of walls, dust on stuff, stairs, an old Father Clock, picture frames with old pictures in them and collected with dust.

Ben: Wow! This place hasn't been touched for years!

Chuck: Yeah. *slide his finger across a coffee table and saw the dust and blew them away* But how long ago was that?

James: Maybe 60 years...Maybe even more.

Laura: Wow. That's a reaaaaaaally long time for this place to be abandoned.

Johnny: *walked over to Laura and stood by her* Yeah! Why did the original people that owned this place abandoned it?

Aleena: Hmm...Who knows, Johnny.

Vanilla: *saw Johnny standing next to Laura and looks around for a second and looked back at Johnny with a confused look* Where's Pepper, Johnny?

Johnny: Hmm? *Looks at Vanilla* Oh, Peps? She's outside, waiting on us.

Vector: What?! You left her outside by herself?!

Ben: Johnathan!

Laura: How could you?!

Johnny: What?

James: You know that Pepper is scared when she's by herself outside, little bro!

Johnny: So? She wanted to wait outside anyway.

Laura: It doesn't matter, Johnny! What does is zat you left Pepeper, alone outside!

Johnny: Ugh!

* * *

/

Outside of the house, Pepper was standing on the staircase, waiting for her siblings and her friends friends.

Pepper: Ooh...Where are they? They should just look for a minute and be out. Mmm... *ears perked* Huh?

Pepper heard some kind of talking sound. Like whispers and looked around and saw that no one was there and that was making her scared even more.

Pepper: *Whimpers* W-Who's there? Please come on out and show yourself... Mmm...*Began backing up real slowly*

Then, something tap appeared 2 feet behind Pepper and gently taped her 3 times on her shoulder, making her freeze and a few of hairs stand up in fear and making her legs shake.

Pepper: Nng...*Slowly turned her head and her eyes widen big in both fear and shock* You're a...H-H-H-**HAUNTER!**

Haunter: *smiles big and waves at Pepper* Hi~

Pepper: **AAAHH!** *Runs in the house*

Haunter: Huh? Oh, dear. *Looks at the viewers* Umm...Was it something I said?

* * *

/

Pepper ran in the house, yelling still.

Pepper: **AAAHH!**

Kids: *gasps in shock by Pepper's yell* Pepper?!

Johnny: What's wrong?!

Pepper: *was still running and yelling till she tripped over something and rolled across the living room till she hit the wall and slided down it till she was on the floor, but her legs were still against the wall and her red eyes were now red swirls* Nya...

Marcy: Pepper! *ran over to her with the rest of the kids following her*

Johnny: You okay, Peps?

Pepper: Ugh...*Her eyes were back to normal and saw her siblings and friends, but they were upside down till she remembered that she was upside down and looks at Johnny* Yeah. I guess...Geez. How can this get any worse? *Her dress fell down, revealing something that made her blushe deeply red*

The kids were shocked at what they saw, well, except for Johnny, who already knew about it.

Chuck: Pepper... Are you-!

Jules: *bursts out laughing* **HAHAHA!** Pepper the Rabbit is wearing a diaper with flame pictures on them! **HAHAHA!**

Pepper: *whimpers at this as she got up and put her dress down* Y-Yeah. I've been wearing them f-for awhile now.

Johnny: Only me and mom know about this.

Ben: How come y'all didn't tell us?

Ben saw James, Merlin, Jules, Max, and Amadeus laughing.

Johnny: That's why, Ben.

Ben: *looks at the 5 laughing boys with annoyance* Right.

Rosemary: Hey! You guys shouldn't be making fun of poor Pepper! It's mean.

Amadeus/Merlin/James/Chuck/Jules: *Stopped laughing* Sorry, Pepper.

Pepper: *smiles a little bit and rubs her arm* It's fine, boys.

Vector: *walks over to Pepper and gives her a concern look* So, Pepper...

Pepper: *puts her arms down and looks at Vector* Hmm? Yes, Vector?

Vector: You came running and screaming a few minutes ago. Why?

Pepper: Oh! *Points towards the door* I saw a Haunter outside of the mansion!

Ben: *arches his eye* Really?

Max: But isn't this place abandon?

James: Yeah. But I guess the Haunter lives here?

Merlin: Maybe.

Then, Johnny saw a shadow figure up on the staircase.

Johnny: Huh?

The children looked at the blue rabbit and followed his gaze and saw what he's looking at and their eyes widen.

Laura: H-Hey!

Puppy: What's that?

Marcy: Should we go see it?

Ben: Yeah. *walks towards the staircase and walked up the stairs slowly and carefully*

Aleena: Ben. Ooh...Wait, please? *follows him along with everyone else*

The shadow figure ran ahead and the children keeps chasing it. The kids followed the figure into a dark room and ran inside.

Marcy: Okay, seriously? That thing or whatever happens to walk into a dark room.

Laura: M-Maybe we should turn the light on.

Max: But how?

Just as Max said that, the lights flickered on suddenly, making the kids gasp in shock.

James: *glares around the room* What the!

Ben: *sweat drops* Please tell me that was one of you guys flipping the switch on, please?

Amadeus: That wasn't any of us, Ben.

Johnny: *turns* Then who-!

Pepper: Aah! *got on her knees and hugged Johnny's waist and cried*

Johnny: Whoa! What's wrong with you?

Pepper: Look! Up there!

Johnny: Hah? *Follows Pepper's gaze*

?: *Sticking it's tongue out* **GHASTLY!**

Johnny: Oh, fudge! *sweats nervously in fear as he saw the floating creature* A G-Ghastly!

?: *Appears* Hi! Blah! *Sticks it's tongue out as well*

Pepper: Eep! And that Haunter again!

Amadeus: *put his hand on Pepper's ear while looking up at the ghost Pokémon* It's going to be okay, Pepper.

Puppy: Rhosts! *lays down on his belly and covered his eyes with his paws and shook in fear*

Rosemary: *scratches the back of her head* Wow. This was so unexpected.

Aleena: Geesh. I don't like this place one bit!

Chuck: *growls as he looks at the ghost Pokémon* Grr! Go away and leave us alone!

Jules: Mmm...

Bernadette: Oh, my!

Another ghost appears near Merlin, Vanilla and Laura.

?: Boooo~

Vanilla: Eeep!

Merlin: *jumps in shock* A Duskull!

Laura: *jumps a little bit in surprise as she saw it, too and began sweating a little bit* _Mon Dieu_! (My Goodnes)

Duskull: Hehe!

A Boo ghost appears and scared Bernadette.

Bernadette: No!

Jules: We need to get out of here, guys.

Vector: *squinted his left eye* Hmm...

Max: Yeah!

Alicia: *looks at the ghosts with a scared and worried look* But how?!

Marcy: Umm...*Had an idea* Ooh! *Looks at her Growlithe and saw him still cowering like Scooby-Doo does* Puppy! Here, boy!

Puppy: *Uncovered his eyes* Ruh? Racy. *Gets up and runs over to her* Res?

Marcy: *points at the Ghost Pokémon and the Boo* Use Smokescreen!

Puppy: *looks at the creatures and smirks as he got into a battling stance* _**SMOKESCREEN**_! *Grayish, Blackish smoke came out of Puppy's mouth and towards the Ghastly, Haunter, Duskull and Boo*

Boo: Hey!

Haunter: I can't see!

Ghastly: Why?!

Duskull: Grr!

James: Quick thinking, Marce!

Ben: *looks at the and ran towards it and looks back at the children* C'mon, gang! We can get out of here while the ghosts are blinded by the Smokescreen!

The other kids nodded to agreement as they ran to the door and out, all except Pepper who stood there in fear and whimpers.

Johnny: *noticed that Pepper wasn't with them and shouted to her* **PEPS! C'MON! GET OUT OF THERE BEFORE THE SMOKE CLEARS UP!**

Pepper: *gasps and shook her head* Brr! Okay, Johnny! *running towards the door and looked back and noticed that the Smokescreen was starting to fade* Oh, no! The Smokescreen!

Without knowing it, Pepper ran into the wall that was next to the door instead of through the door.

Pepper:** OOF!** *Fell to the ground* Ooh...Mommy...Ugh. *She went unconscious and without knowing it, had an accident in her diaper*

The Smokescreen finally cleared up and the ghosts were able to see again and noticed that the children were gone.

Haunter: Oh...Those kids dissapear!

Ghastly: Well, not ALL of them.

Haunter/Duskull/Boo: Huh?

Ghastly: Look.

The 3 ghosts looked and notice that Pepper was unconscious on the floor.

Haunter: *gasps as he float over to her* This is the child I saw outside of the house while ago!

Ghastly: She must've tried to run to the door but hit the wall instead.

Duskull: *float over* And now she's unconscious.

Boo: Hmm...Maybe she can help us out once she gains consciousness again.

Haunter: Maybe. *picks Pepper up* Let's take her to our friends then, shall we?

Ghastly/Boo/Duskull: Yes.

The 4 ghosts left the room with Pepper in tow.

* * *

/

Downstairs, the rest of the kids were already in the living room and tried to run to the door, but Johnny skidded to a halt.

Johnny: *looked behind him* Huh?! Guys...*Looks at his siblings and his friends* Where's Pepper?!

Ben: *looks at him in confusion* Wasn't she with you?!

Johnny: *shrugs* She said she was coming once I called out to her. But now... I don't see her! Hope those ghosts didn't get her.

James: Too bad. Let's get back to our house. *was about to walk out*

Ben/Laura/Johnny/Vanilla: *Glares at him* **JAMES!**

James: *looks back at them with an annoyed and glare look* What?!

Ben: Remember what mom said?!

James: Huh?

Vanilla: We need to stick together!

Johnny: That includes getting Pepper back!

James: Ugh! Why? I told y'all earlier! She's going to be slowing us down.

Ben: She wasn't slowing us down! Those ghosts got her!

Max: We need to save her! Now!

James: UGH! FINE! Let's go get the little baby bunny!

Rosemary: Poor Pepper. She must be so scared right now.

Lara-Le: *Whimpers* Peppy.

* * *

/

Somewhere in the house, Pepper was sleeping on a couch in another room and sucking her thumb without knowing it. There were a few shadows over her. 4 belonging to the ghosts.

?: So, this is one of the children y'all saw?

Haunter: Yes, Gengar. Once she wakes up, we'll ask for help.

Ghastly: That's right.

Gengar: *sighs and looks at Haunter and Ghastly* I hope so.

Pepper: *began to stirr* Mmm...Hmm? *Took her thumb out of her mouth and sat up and rubbed her head* Nng...Wha...What happened? *Saw the ghosts from earlier plus Gengar looking at her and her eyes widen in fear and shock* **AAH!** You ghosts again and a...A Gengar, too!

Haunter: Well...At least she's awake now.

Gengar: Yes.

Pepper: *whimpers as she looks at the ghosts* Mmm...Y'all aren't going to h-h-hurt me? Are y'all?

Gengar: *Gives Pepper a gentle smile and shook her head* No, child. We aren't going to hurt you.

Pepper: *calms down and gives Gengar a confused look* Really?

Haunter: Of course not!

Pepper: Then why were you 4 scaring us to death while ago?

Ghastly: That really wasn't the plan at first. We just heard voices.

Duskull: *Nodded as he sighed sadly* Yes. It's been awhile since we had guests or visitors here.

Pepper: *Gives them a pity look* Aww. I'm sorry guys.

Gengar: *Smiles at Pepper* Don't be, kid. Well, with that out of the way, we-!

Then, something came in the room and walked over to the Ghosts.

?: Well, Gengar? How's the child?

Gengar: Kadabra. She's finally awake and calm.

Kadabra: *Looks at Pepper for a second then back at Gengar with confusion* "Calm"?

Haunter: *sweat drops* Well, she freaked out for a minute when she woke and saw us.

Kadabra: Oh. *Looks at Pepper* What's your name, kid?

Pepper: *smiles a little bit at Kadabra and jumped off the couch and bowed in a princess style by lifting her dress up very little bit* I'm Pepper the Rabbit. Very nice to meet y'all.

Kadabra: *chuckles* How nice. *Gives her a worried look* Now, can you help us?

Pepper: *mirror's Kadabra's look* Help? Y'all want my help with what?

Gengar: *gives Pepper a worried look* Not what, Pepper. It's more of a who.

Pepper: Oh. S-Sure?

Kadabra: *sighs in a little bit of relief* Good. Follow us, please. *leads the way and Boo and the 4 ghost Pokémon followed*

Pepper: Uh...Okay. *follows them as well*

* * *

/

Pepper followed the 6 creatures to another room and was amazed by how big this room was than the few she's been in already.

Pepper: Umm...Why am I here and who needs my help?

Kadabra: *stops at a big size tent* The questions will be answered to once you walk in here, Pepper.

Pepper: *Gulps nervously a little bit, but puts on a brave look and walked over to the tent and walks in it and gasps in awe as she saw something she never saw before* A baby...Suicune!

Baby Suicune: *was resting her head on her paws and lifted her head up as she saw Pepper and whimpers a little bit in fear and she tried to get up, but fell back on the floor*

Pepper: *gasps a little bit and walked over to her and get on her knees and tries to calm Suicune down* Ssh...It's okay, Baby Suicune. I won't hurt you. *Noticed that one of Suicune's back legs was hurt* Oh, no.

Kadabra: *walks in with the ghosts behind him* What's wrong with her?

Pepper: *gently petted Suicune's muzzle gently to calm the creature while looking up at Kadabra* Well, Aurora bruised up her leg on something and it's making it hard for her to get up and move around.

Ghastly: Aurora?

Pepper: Mm-hm. That's what I'm going to call her.

Kadabra: I see...Hmm...

Gengar: Well, you told us the other day that you saw a poacher trying to get her and that he was using his Tyranitar to help him out.

Kadabra: That's exactly what I saw and told y'all, Gengar. But when I was getting her here, she was already limping and I didn't know why she was doing it.

Pepper: Poacher?! *looks at Aurora with sad eyes*

Aurora: *Whimpers as she layer her head back on her paws*

Pepper: Oh, you poor little thing. *kisses her forehead gently*

Aurora: *smiles a little bit, blushes and purrs*

Then when Pepper kisses Aurora's forehead, she realized that it was getting real warm.

Pepper: Geez! Aurora's getting warm. Probably getting hurt is starting to make her feel sick.

Kadabra: But how is that possible?

Pepper: Don't know, really. But when my twin brother, Johnny got hurt badly once, he fell sick. So, the same thing is happening to Aurora.

Duskull: So, how are you going to heal her, Pepper?

Pepper: Well...I don't know since I know more about Fire types than Water types. But, I know someone who can, though! Be right back! *Flew out of the room*

Kadabra: Where is she going?

Gengar/Boo/Haunter/Ghastly: *Shrugs* We don't know.

* * *

/

Downstairs, the other children were still looking around the house for Pepper and they all met back in the living room.

Ben: Any luck finding her?

Johnny: Me, Chuck, Vector, James, Max, Merlin, Amadeus and Jules looked around the basement.

Vector: Yeah. Bupkus, man.

Laura: Me, Marcy, Tabithia, Vanilla, Aleena, Alicia, Bernadette, Rosemary and Lara-Le, searched around both the kitchen and dining room.

Marcy: Zilch!

Ben: Me and Puppy looked around the bedrooms and bathrooms.

Puppy: Rothing!

James: Geez. There has to be a place we haven't checked yet!

Alicia: But where?

Johnny: Well, It's not like the answer will run into us.

As soon as Johnny said that, something or someONE flew into him, causing him to fall to the ground.

Johnny: Oof! Ugh! *looks up and his eyes widen big* Whoa! Peps!

Pepper: *sat up and smiles widely as she hugged her older twin brother tightly* Johnny! I'm so glad to see y'all!

Ben: Pepper! Oh, thank goodness you're okay!

Laura: But where on Mobius were you?!

Vanilla: Yeah! We looked everywhere for you.

Pepper: *stood up and helped Johnny on his feet* Sorry. But I don't have time to talk now. I need your help, Johnny.

Johnny: Help? For what?

Pepper: Not what, Johnny. Who.

Marcy: Hmm?

Pepper: Follow me, but y'all can't tell **ANYONE** about this. Promise?

Kids: Okay? We promise.

Pepper walked back to the room she was at a few minutes ago with the other children following her.

* * *

/

Once everyone was in the room, Pepper closed the door and they saw the ghosts, plus Gengar and Kadabra.

Johnny: Whoa!

Marcy: It's the ghosts!

Gengar: Hah?

Vanilla: Let's get out of here!

Pepper: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy, gang. They're my new friends!

Kids: Really?

Pepper: Uh-Huh. *Explains everything to them, well except about Aurora and her injury*

Ben: Well that's a relief to know that they won't hurt us.

Johnny: Now, are they the ones you want me to help you with, Pepper?

Pepper: No Johnny. *grabs his hand and led him to the big tent and walked in it with the kids following them* I'm talking about her. *Points at Aurora*

The kids eyes widen huge at the baby Suicune.

Max: Hey, is that a-!

Johnny/Ben/James: Suicune!

Pepper: A baby Suicune. Her name is Aurora.

Johnny: Amazing! A baby legendary Pokémon!

Puppy: *walks over to Aurora and sniffs her* She smells nice!

Aurora: *sniffs Puppy for a few seconds and licks his nose*

Puppy: *giggles* Rey! Hehehehe!

Pepper: She's been hurt by a Pokémon poacher's Tyranitar and now she's sick from the injury.

Johnny: And since you know only fire types, you want me to help you out since I'm an expert on Water types, right?

Pepper: *nodded* Mm-hm.

Johnny: *Feels Aurora's forehead* Hmm...She does have a fever. Let's see now...*Looks at Aurora's injured leg and gently rubs it and his Water Symbol necklace began to glow and his hand did, too*

Kadabra and the Ghosts watched with amazement at this.

Kadabra: What the!

Pepper: Johnny is healing Aurora's injury. Our powers only works with the type matches the type of Pokémon.

Kadabra: Oh, wow.

Gengar: Impressive.

Johnny: *His hand stopped glowing and the bruise was gone* There. That should do it. *Feels Aurora's forehead again* And her fevers gone, too. Great.

Aurora: *got up and was able to stay up without falling* Me Uppies!

Johnny: Aww! She can talk. *pets her head* Good girl!

Aurora: *purrs*

Alicia: Aww! She's so cute!

James: Yeah. *Grabbed his phone from his pocket and looked at the time, put it back in his pocket and looked at the kids as they petted and play with Aurora* I hate to ruin this fun, guys, but we need to get going.

Merlin: Already?

Ben: Wow. I guess we need to get going.

Amadeus: Yeah.

* * *

/

The kids were back at the front door with their candy treats and gave a piece or too to their new friends, Boo and the Pokémon

Gengar: Are y'all sure y'all can't stay with us, Pepper?

Pepper: Sorry, Gengar. But we need to go back home or our parents will be worried.

Kadabra: Well, you kids are very welcome to come back and play with us whenever y'all like. Like we said before, we haven't had visitors in years.

Haunter: Yeah. Aurora will love having y'all to play with!

Ben: Thanks. But Truth is, we're forbidden to come here.

Ghastly: Why?

Jules: We don't know why.

James: But at least we can tell everyone that it's haunted by ghosts.

Gengar: Well, guess we'll be able to keep Aurora safe here till she can be able to defend herself.

Marcy: Yeah! That'll be great!

Aurora: *licks both Johnny and Pepper and nuzzles them and Lara-Le*

Johnny/Pepper: *giggles and petted Aurora* Awwww!

Lara-Le: *Giggles as Aurora licked her*

Merlin: Hahah! Let's go, guys.

Kids: *Walked out of the house looked back at their new ffriends and waved at them and walked off*

Boo/Gengar/Haunter/Ghastly/Kadabra/Aurora: *waved back with big smiles*

Once the children were out of the Grand Evergreen Forest, they were walking back to the Mansion.

Marcy: I'm going to be honest here, guys. That was the most Halloween fun I've ever had!

Puppy: *jumps on Marcy's shoulder* Reah! Reah!

Ben: *smiles and looks at Pepper* Ya know, Pepper. You were pretty brave back there when you became friends with those ghosts and when Aurora was hurt.

Pepper: *smiles proudly* I...I guess I really was.

Johnny: Yep!

Laura: Maybe you're officially out of your fear of everything.

Pepper: Yeah! I guess I am!

Then, Jules smirked and sneaks up behind Pepper.

Jules: **BOOO!**

Pepper: **AAH!** *Jumps in Johnny's arms* Uh...

The kids giggles at this.

Chuck: Guess you still have a little while longer to go, Pepper.

Pepper: *chuckles nervously* I guess so. Umm...Johnny?

Johnny: Yes, Peps?

Pepper: *Blushes* I think I need to be changed once we get back.

Johnny: *blushes deeply* Uh...S-Sure.

The children laughed and giggles at this.

* * *

/

Hope everyone has a Spooktacular Halloween! Boooo~


	3. Ep 3: Isabella Mongoose, The Survivor

**[The episode title was shown]**

**James' Voice: Isabella Mongoose, the only Survivor!**

* * *

/

It was a fall morning and the Rabbit siblings were finishing up breakfast.

Ben: Aah! That was good, mom! *Does the dishes for Hailey*

Hailey: *Making lunch for her husband, Carlos* I'm glad you like it, kids.

Carlos: *was getting ready for work* I wish I can cook like you, dear.

Hailey chuckles as she finished making Carlos his lunch and gave it to him.

Hailey: Well, you can if you didn't try to burn the kitchen down like you've done the last few times.

Carlos: *Chuckles nervously* Y-Yeah. Well, I gotta go. Need to be down at the office.

Hailey: Huh? What for this time?

Carlos: We just got a new case just yesterday day about a family that was murdered the other night by someone lighting their house on fire.

Hailey: *Gasps in horror* Oh, my goodness! Who would do such horrible and awful thing?!

Carlos: *Puts on his police hat* Cruel and sick people, Hailey. Cruel and sick people. I'll let you know more when I get home tonight. *Kisses her cheek* Love you.

Hailey: Love you too, dearie. Just be careful.

Carlos: I will! *Walk to his car and drove off, waving at his family* Bye, kids!

Rabbit Siblings: Bye, dad/daddy!

The kids waved back and Ben looks at his mother while him and his siblings put on their shoes.

Ben: Mom, we're going to hang out with our friends in Mobotropolis today, if that's okay with you?

Hailey: Of course, sweetie. Just you all be careful and look out for one another! Understand?

Rabbit Siblings: Yes, ma'am!

* * *

/

10 minutes later, the siblings were walking with their friends; Chuck, Jules, Aleena, Bernadette, Merlin, Amadeus, Rosemary, Maximilian, Alicia, Vector, Marcy and her Growlithe, Puppy.

Chuck: *looks at the group* So, have you guys heard about the new about that Family that was murdered just the other night by a fire?

James: Yeah, our dad was just talking about it to our mom earlier.

Ben: Yeah. They're working on that case.

Aleena: That's so sad!

Merlin: And mean!

Rosemary: Why would someone lit the place up?!

Amadeus: Grr! I hope that person gets caught and put to prison for life!

Johnny was noticing on how nervous his twin sister Pepper was getting.

Johnny: What's wrong with you, Peps?

Pepper: Mmm...I just worry that the same thing will happen again with one of our families.

Laura: Zat can't happen...Can it, Chuck?

Chuck: I don't think so. That person must be _long_ gone from then.

Jules: Unless he stayed around Mobotropolis...*Gets behind by Pepper* and is getting ready to attack the next family!

Pepper: *Was spooked* **NOOO!** *Ran and hugged Laura* **WAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

Johnny, James and Jules were laughing at this.

Laura: *glares at the boys* Heey! Zat wasn't very nice thing to do to poor Pepper!

Jules: What? It was just a simple joke.

Ben: Laura's right, guys! That wasn't called for. Now apologize!

James: Hey! It's not our fault that she's a big whiney wuss!

Ben gives all 3 boys his death glare. Jules, James and Johnny gulps nervously at this.

Jules/James/Johnny: Sorry, Pepper!

Pepper: K-Kay.

Ben: That's better.

Chuck: Let's keep going.

Kids: Right.

They friends kept walking.

* * *

/

Meanwhile, a block from them, their 2 friends; Lara-Le Echidna and Princess Tabitha Rose hedgehog were walking, meeting up with their friends at their favorite hanging spot.

Tabitha: Remember to stay close by me, Lara-Le. I promised both our parents that I look after you.

Lara-Le: Tay, Tabby! *Holds Tabitha's hand*

Tabitha chuckles with Lara-Le, but that was soon interrupted by a crying sound that was coming from the alley way they were passing.

Tabitha: *Gasps* Do you hear that, Lara-Le?

Lara-Le: Wes. Somewone cwying.

Tabitha: Yeah, sounds like it.

?: Sounds like what, Tabitha?

Tabitha and Lara-Le looked ahead and saw their friends walking towards them. Lara-Le was excited when she saw Pepper.

Lara-Le: Peppy! *Ran over to the white and red rabbit*

Pepper: *Gives the little echidna a small smile as she caught her in her arms* Hi, Lara-Le.

Pepper hugs her and Lara-Le hugged back and giggles, then Pepper put her down. Tabitha looks at Ben since he was the one that asked a minute ago.

Tabitha: Me and Lara-Le heard someone crying, Ben. *Points to the Alley* From down this Alley Way.

The group looks at the alley and herd the crying as well.

Johnny: Hey, someone really _is_ crying down that way!

Vector: *adjusted his cap a little bit* Then let's get down there and investigate this!

Vanilla: *Smiles widely as she stood next to the crocodile* Ooh, yes! Let's go!

Vector and Vanilla ran down there first, surprising everyone else.

Laura: Whoa, Vanilla, Vector!

James: Wait for the rest of us!

The children followed the duo, except for Pepper of course, who was with James, Johnny and Ben.

Pepper: Do I have to?!

Johnny: Duh!

Johnny pushes Pepper down the Alley way.

James: *Looks at his little twin brother* Should we as well?

Ben: *Looks at James and nods* Yes.

The 2 followed Johnny and Pepper till they caught up with the others.

* * *

/

The group walked till they reached the dead end of the Alley and was confused.

Tabitha: *Scratches her head in confusion* I don't get it. We heard crying coming from down here.

?: *Crying*

The group looks around when they heard the crying, which was louder now, meaning they were very close to the source. James and Merlin walks back slowly till they stood by a big dumpster and saw someone sitting on a box, next to it, crying.

Merlin: *Walks over to the others and whispers* Me and James found the source to the crying. Ssh...

The others nodded and slowly follows Merlin to the dumpster where James is standing by and they gasps as they saw the Person/Mobian that was crying.

It was a 7 year old, female Mongoose with yellow fur, long light purple hair, that was messy, wearing a blue dress that looked a little torn up, white socks that was dirty up from probably running in them, and a brown coat that was filthy and a bit big for her.

The girl was even a little bit dirty and a few burn looking marks on her arms and one on her right cheek.

Laura: *Was disgusted by the way the girl was* Ugh. What happened to you? You're filthy and dirty!

The girl calmed down and opened her eyes, revealing to have light blue eyes with tears from the crying.

Ben: *Glares at his little sister* Laura!

Laura: What?! You want moi to lie?!

James: *looks at the girl* Hello there, little girl. I'm James and this my siblings; Ben, Laura, Johnny, Peppermint, but we call her "Pepper" for short, and Vanilla.

Vanilla/Johnny: Hi!

Laura: Bonjour!

Pepper: *Blushing a little bit due to her shy personality* H-Hello.

Ben: Hey. These are out friends; Chuck, Jules, Aleena, Bernadette, Tabitha, Max, Alicia, Merlin, Amadeus, Rosemary, Vector, Marcy, Marcy's Growlithe, Puppy, and little Lara-Le!

Chuck/Aleena/Alicia/Rosemary/Tabitha/Marcy: Hello!

Jules/Max/Merlin/Vector: Yo!

Marcy/Bernadette: Hi!

Puppy: Heya!

Lara-Le: Hi-Hi!

The girl looks curiously at the group and looks up at James, who kneels down to her.

James: Do you have a name?

Mongoose Girl: *nods* I...I...Isa...Isabella. Isabella Mongoose.

Ben: *Approches the Mongoose* It's very nice to meet you, Isabella.

Isabella gave the group a small smile.

Ben: *gives her a curious look* Why are you out here, in this alley, Isabella?

Isabella: ...

James: Hey, you okay?

Isabella: **WAAAHHHH!**

The gang freaked out by IsaelIsa's cry.

Aleena: Hey, it's okay, Isabella. Ssh...*rubs her back*

Isabella: *Calms down and sniffles* S-Sorry. *Hic*

Chuck: *Looks at Ben and James* Looks like something bad must've happened to her.

Ben: You're right, Charlie.

Chuck groaned at the nickname Ben's been calling him by.

James: *Walks over to Isabella and stook his hand out to her* Let's take you back to our house, Isa. Our mom can help you out.

Isabella: *Gives the brown hare a curious look* Really?

All 6 rabbit siblings nodded.

Isabella: O...O-Okay. *Took James' hand gently and got up on her feet and she held his arm gently*

James: There you go, kid. *Smiles at her* Hehe.

Isabella: *Blushes a little bit, but smiles back*

Johnny: Let's go then, guys!

The group walks back to the Rabbits' house with their new friend, Isabella.

* * *

/

After they got back to the house, Laura was looking through some of her old clothes while Isabella sat on her bed, in a towel since Hailey let her take a bath. Pepper is with them and patching up Isabella's arms and a small bandage on her cheek while Hailey sat with Pepper and Isabella, watching them.

Pepper: There. All bandaged up, Isabella!

Isabella: Mmm...Thanks.

Laura: **A-HA!** I knew I find something for you to wear, Isabella!

Laura shows Isabella a light blue dress with a pink skirt, clean, and light blue slip on shoes.

Laura: See? It'll look great on you! Now, let's do something about your hair.

Isabella: *Was a bit nervous* O-Okay.

* * *

/

Meanwhile, everyone else was in the living room, watching their favorite show, Scooby-Doo.

**_Old Man Jenkins: And I would've gotten away with it too...If it weren't for you meddling kids and your dumb dog!_**

**_Scooby: Scooby Dooby Doooo! Hehehe!_**

Kids: Yay!

Marcy: I love this show.

Puppy: Yeah! Me, too!

Chuck: Haha. You both can never get enough of Scooby-Doo, can y'all?

Marcy/Puppy: Nope.

Then, Laura, Pepper and Hailey came in the room and got the others attention.

Laura: Now, introducing,

Pepper: The new and improved;

Laura/Pepper: Isabella Mongoose!

Isabella walked passed them a little bit, in her new clothes with her hair tied back with a ponytail holder, rubbing her arm, blushing and gives the others a worried look.

The girls were in awe and the boys just looked at her in shock. James was even drooling a little bit.

Ben: *Noticed* James! You're drooling, bro.

James: *Saw it as he grabbed a napkin* Ugh! *Wipes his mouth* Gross.

The group laughs at this.

Hailey: *Heard an alarm go off* Ah. The jacket is dry. *Looks at the new girl* Isabella, you may sit with the others and watch TV while I get your coat, Kay?

Isabella: *Looks up at the older rabbit and nods* Yes, ma'am. *Walks over to James* May I sit by you?

James: *Blushes a little bit and nods* Sure!

Isabella smiles a little bit and sat in the empty spot next to James. James blushes a little bit from Isabella sitting next to him.

Hailey came back with the jacket Isabella wore earlier, but it was nice and clean now.

Haliey: Here, Isabella dear. The jacket is warm, but it's clean now.

Isabella: *Smiles a little bit, took the jacket and put it back on* Thank you, Mrs. Rabbit.

Hailey: *giggles* You're very welcome, sweet pea. And please, call me Hailey or Mrs. Hailey.

Isabella: O...Okay, Hailey. *Smiles at her and continue watching the tv with the kids*

Hailey smiles as she left the room and to the kitchen. Laura and Pepper noticed the credits to the Scooby-Doo episode.

Laura: Oh, dear. Did we miss ze show?

Alicia: Yeah.

Amadeus: It was Old Man Jenkins!

Pepper: Hey, no spoilers, Amadeus!

Amadeus: Hehe. Sorry.

Isabella: What...What do y'all watch?

Puppy: *looks at the Mongoose* Only the greatest show ever!

Marcy: It's called Scooby-Doo, Isabella. We all watch it all the time.

Merlin: Especially when we're here.

Rosemary: Well, more here, Merlin.

Merlin: Oh, yeah.

Isabella: *Was familiar with the show* Is it the show with the 4 teenage humans that go solving all kinds of mysteries with a talking Great Dane?

The kids were surprised that Isabella knew what show they were talking about.

Chuck: So, you're familiar with the show?

Isabella: Umm...Yes. I used to watch it all the time out ith my big brother.

Rosemary: *Gives her a curious look* "Used to"? What happened to him?

Isabella: Well...He-!

TV Broadcast: We interrupt this program to bring the latest update on the disaster that happened just the other night.

The children saw the Channel 7 News. They saw a female rabbit mobian that looked a few years older than Hailey, that wore a decent red coat, holding a microphone with the "Channel 7" on it.

Reporter: This Clara Rabbit, reporting to you live from the house that got caught on fire the other night.

Vanilla: Mommy, it's Auntie Clara. She's on right now!

Hailey ran back into the room and saw the older rabbit on TV.

Isabella: *Looks at James curiously since she's aware that he's related to them* Aunt?

James: Yeah. The rabbit woman on TV now is our Aunt Clara. Our mother's older sister.

Isabella: O-Oh.

Clara: As you people/mobians heard, a family was murdered by a fire incident that took place at this very house! There were no survivors of this building.

The kids watch and listened to this as Carlos walks over to Clara.

Clara: Here we have Carlos the Rabbit, one of our very own members of the Police Force, investigating this brutal crime! Tells us what you and the other police members found so far, Carlos. *Points the microphone towards the blue hare*

Carlos: *Clears his throat* Well, Clara...We found traces of gasoline outside the house. How it got there was someone put it around the house. But we're still trying to figure out who did it. We think it could've been one of the family members or a friend, or a neighbor... We'll tell y'all more when we get more results.

Clara: *Looks back at the camera* We'll keep you all updated on this.

The TV changed back to the cartoons.

James heard a soft, sucking sound and sniffles. He looks next to him and saw Isabella sucking her thumb, and looked like she's been crying while she's been watching the news.

James' Thoughts: Why is Isabella acting like that? Does she know the people from that fire. Well...There are a few burn marks on her...I wonder...

Hailey: *Sighs from watching the news* I still don't get on why would someone do something that awful. I bet the other family members related to that family must be all kinds of shock and terrified from this.

?: There are no other family members related to that family.

Hailey: *Looks down on the couch* Huh?

The other kids looked and noticed that Isabella had her legs up against her chest, looking really sad and in tears again.

Max: What do you mean by "no other family members", Isabella?

Tabitha: And _how_ do you know?

Isabella: *Whimpers as she put the hood of the jacket over her head* I really don't want to talk about it.

James: *Was really curious now* Isabella...

Pepper: *Stood up and walks over to the Mongoose* Isabella? *Gently pulls the hood off of her head, seeing her crying* Are you okay?

Isabella: *gives Pepper a stern look and shoves her* I said leave me alone!

Pepper falls on her back, making the kids and Hailey gasps in shock.

Pepper: *Sat up and whimpers as tears formed in her eyes and began to cry* Waaah!

Lara-Le: *Jumps down from the chair she was sitting in* Peppy!

Johnny: *Growls at Isabella as he got on his knees and held Pepper close to him* What the heck did you do that for, Isabella?!

Laura: *Gives the Mongoose a glare look as she walked up to her* Oui! *pointed at Isabella* Pepper was only being polite and trying to help you!

Isabella: *Glares at them through her teary eyes* I don't want y'alls help!

Isabella got up and ran off crying loudly.

Hailey: Isabella, wait, dearie!

James: Whoa.

The cartoons were interrupted by the New 7 again.

Merlin: Now what?

Clara: This is Clara Rabbit, reporting to you live from the house once again with an update on the family that was burned here. *Looks at Carlos* Carlos, what did y'all find out about the family that once lived here?

Carlos: Well, Clara. We found a recent picture of the family in the burnt house they lived in.

A picture of the family that lived and died in the burnt house appears on the screen. Everyone in the house gasps in shock at the picture!

Laura: Oh, Mon Dieu!

Pepper: No, way!

James: That's...

* * *

In the city, Isabella was still running with tears running down her cheeks.

Isabella's Thoughts: No. **NO!** They can't know why I knew about that family that was killed in that fire the other night! *Sniffs* _My_ family!

Isabella was so in her thoughts, that she didn't even notice 3 very familiar Mobian dogs walking. Isabella kept running and crying till...

*WHAM*

Isabella: *Landed on her bottom* Oof!

?: Yo! What where you're going, ya klutzy!

Isabella: *Groans* Sorry...I... *Looks up and her eyes widen* I...

Isabella saw a German Shepherd and 2 pit bulls. The German Shepherd had soda spilled tea on his white hoodie and was glaring at Isabella.

Pitbull 1: Ooh!

Pitbull 2: Soda, there's Cherry Coke soda on your new hoodie!

Soda (German Shepherd): Look what you did, you little brat! You'll pay for this!

Soda grabbed Isabella by the collar of her dress.

Isabella: *Tries to get out of Soda's grip* P-Please, sir! I-I didn't mean to run into you and made you spill soda on your hoodie!

Soda: Too little, too late on the "I'm sorry" trick! Rocky, Rolly! Hold her!

The Pitbull twins, Rocky and Rolly, ran over and held Isabella up by her arms.

Rocky/Rolly: Got her, boss!

Soda: Good! *Cracks his knuckles* This is going to hurt you more than me, girl! *Chuckles evilly like as he raised his fist up* Hehe.

Isabella: No. *Braces herself for the hit*

?: **WATER GUN!**

Soda/Rocky/Rolly: *Looks in the direction of the voice* **HUH?!**

Isabella: *Opened one eye and looks in the direction of the voice as well* What?

Then, a jet of water splashed at Soda, who backed up real quick, then to Rocky and Rolly, who let go of Isabella. Isabella backed up from the bully trio.

Isabella: Who...

Then, Isabella gasp at who her savior, or saviors were. There stood the Rabbit Siblings and the other kids she met earlier and ran from.

Chuck: Nice shot, Johnny! Nothing stinks worse than 3 bully canines, drenched in water!

Soda: Ugh! Not you freaks! This sweater was brand **NEW!**

James: *Helps Isabella up* That's what you get when you try to bully a 7 year old girl!

Ben: Boy, Soda. Trying to hurt a girl that's 4 years younger than you? That's low, even for you and your "comrades".

Soda: *Gawked for a second* Why you little-!

Amadeus: *Points his wooden sword at Soda* That's not how you should treat a girl, Soda!

Rocky: You better put that toy sword away, Amadeus.

Rolly: Yeah! Before you cut yourself with it!

Merlin: Amadeus, back away from them, lil' bro.

Amadeus growls as he backs up till he was next to his big brother. Soda glares at the group of friends and looks at Isabella and back at the group.

Soda: This yellow rat is with you freaks?!

Jules: First off, She's not a rat, she's a Mongoose!

Aleena: Second, her name is Isabella!

Max: And yes! She's with us.

James: *Gently held Isabella close to him* Got a problem with that? Cause if y'all do.. *lifts his head up towards them with his right side of his face shaded and his eyes were turning from blue to purple and a purple Aura surrounding him* Then we're going to have some issues.

The 3 dogs sweats nervously at James' dark Aura and threat and just backed up.

Soda: *Snaps out of his fear and snarls at the group* Grr! I don't have time to deal with you losers! None of you are worth it. Rocky, Rolly! Let's go. *Walked away from the kids*

Rocky/Rolly: Yes, Soda! *Follows Soda*

The kids sighed in relief from this. James' dark Aura disappears and he instantly calms down. The kids walks up to him and Isabella.

James: *Looks at Isabella* You okay, Isa?

Isabella: Y-Yeah. Who...Who were they?

Chuck: That was Mobotropolis' Bully Trio; Soda German Shepherd and the Pitbull Twins, Rocky and Rolly, Soda's "henchmen".

Aleena: They ALWAYS bully kids that aren't better than them.

Lara-Le: Yeah! Der meanies!

Tabitha: *pulls out her Piko Piko Hammer* I should've pounded them like nails! *Swings her hammer around* Hyah! Hyah!

Johnny: *Dodges Tabitha's hammer* Yo, Tabby! Watch it!

Tabitha: *Stops* Oops! *Giggles a little bit* Sorry, Johnny.

Alicia: Well, we try to make sure that Soda and his friends don't cause any trouble for anyone.

Max: Pretty much.

Isabella: *Backs up from the group* Well, I appreciate y'alls help. I really do. But, I need to go. *Turns around and only walk a few steps before...*

Pepper: We know that was your family that was killed in that fire incident the other night, Isabella.

Isabella stops dead as her eyes widened big from hearing this and turns to look at the kids who gave her sad looks.

Isabella: B-But, how'd y'all-!

Ben: Our dad's crew find a photo of you and your family in the house and we realized it was you.

Marcy: It pretty much explained on why you were getting so upset earlier.

Isabella whimpers as she looks down at the ground and fresh tears were forming in her eyes as she was slowly walking towards James and lays her face in his shoulder and sobs quietly.

James was just blushing a little bit from this and slowly wraps his arms around her in comfort and rubs her back slowly.

James: Ssh...It's alright, Isabella.

Vanilla: *hugs Isabella from behind* Yeah. Everything will be okay.

Isabella kept on sobbing silently in James' shoulder. But stops eventually and stood back up and wipes her eyes as she sniffles.

Isabella: *looks at James with a small smile* Thank you. *Looks at Vanilla and the rest of the kids* All of you.

Rosemary: Hey, that's what friends are for, Isabella.

Isabella: *Was giving the vixen a confused look* Friends?

Aleena: Of course! We're friends now. We're always there for each other.

Chuck: Very well put, lil' sis.

James: *Looks from Aleena to Isabella* What do you say, Isa? *Put out his hand* Friends?

Isabella: *Just smiles at the brown hare and gently took his hand* Friends.

The other kids cheered for this.

* * *

/

Later on that night, the kids were back at their homes while Isabella stayed with the Rabbit Family. Carlos came home late and Hailey explained everything to him about Isabella and how they figured out that it was her family that was killed in the fire.

Carlos: I see. That explains on how there was 5 burned bodies we found instead of 6.

Hailey: *Nods* Mm-Hm. Isabella must've escaped before the house was covered fully by the flames. But she must've gotten a little burnt from it while escaping since we patched up a few burn marks on her.

Carlos: I guess. *Looks around* Where are the kids and Isabella?

Hailey: They're all in bed. Isabella is sleeping in the guest bedroom, a few doors down from James and Ben's room.

Carlos: Really? Well, I'll tell the Chief of Police Force about Isabella and see if there are any members she can live with.

Hailey: She told me and the kids earlier that she doesn't have anymore family members.

Carlos: That's impossible. Maybe she has a relative that can take care of her. I'll look on the laptop, THEN, tell my boss.

Hailey: Okay, honey. I'll make dinner the both of us. *Kisses Carlos' cheek and walks off*

Carlos: Alright. *Smiles at his wife and pulls out his laptop and began typing on it* Hmm...

* * *

Later on around 2 a.m, Isabella was tossing and turning in her sleep.

Isabella: Mmm...Nng. N-No. Mommy...Daddy...Tommy! Lulu! Julius...

Flash images of the memories of the fire incident started coming back to her.

* * *

(_**Isabella's Memory**_)

_Isabella saw the outside of the of her house lighting up and she was running downstairs and saw her family already awake and her older brother putting his brown jacket around her._

_Isabella: Tommy... What's happening?!_

_Tommy (older brother): It's okay, Isabella! My jacket will help you._

_Father Mongoose: *Holding Julius* Get her out of here now, Thomas!_

_Isabella: *Gives them a worried look* Daddy?!_

_Mother Mongoose: *holding Lulu* We need to go!_

_Tommy: On it!_

_Tommy pushes Isabella to the the front door of the house, through a few small flames, which she got a little burn marks on her arms and cheek and her brother shoved her out the front door._

_Isabella: Ow! That hurts._

_Tommy: Sorry, lil' sis! *Saw a few small pieces of the roof of the house falling down* Keep going!_

_Isabella: Kay! *Heard a few screams and saw a chunk of the roof fall on her parents and baby brother and sister* MOMMY, DADDY, JULIUS, LULU!_

_Tommy: *Saw this too, and thinks quickly* Isabella?_

_Isabella: Yes, Tommy? *Tears we're forming in her eyes and streaming down her cheeks*_

_Tommy: *Takes a deep breath and releases it* I'm sorry._

_Isabella: *gives him a confused look* Sorry? Sorry for wha-!_

_Tommy picks Isabella up by collar of the jacket he put on her and the back and threw her through the door._

_Isabella: Aah! *Land on the non burned grass a few feet from the burning house* Huh?!_

_Isabella got up and saw her gown torn up and her socks dirty and looks at the house and to the front door, which Tommy was standing there, smiling at her._

_Isabella: *Gives a confused, worried, shocked look* Tommy? What are you doing?_

_Tommy: *Smiles* I love you, baby sis._

_Isabella: Tommy? Why are you saying it like-! *her eyes widened in shock* No. No!_

_Another chunk of the roof fell and on top of Tommy._

_Isabella: *Fresh tears were rolling down her cheeks and runs away from the scene* **NOOOOO!**_

?: Isa?!

* * *

/

Isabella: *Sat up quickly* **AAAH!**

James: *Backed up from her quickly* Whoa!

Isabella: *Pants and looks up at James* What...What are you doing here?

James: *Blushes a little bit* Well, I was just on my way back from the bathroom and heard you talking in your sleep pretty loudly and came to see if you're okay.

Isabella: O-Oh. I was just... dreaming.

James: *Sat on her bed and looks at her curiously* Well, was it a dream...Or a memory?

Isabella didn't know what to think. She wanted it to be just a dream, but it wasn't.

Isabella: I really wish it was a dream, James. But it was a memory.

James: But it's still a dream.

Isabella: I guess. *Tears were forming in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks*

James gave her a pity look as he gets up and gently picks Isabella up and walks over to a blue chair and sat down on it. He sat Isabella on his lap and lay his chin on her head gently.

Isabella: *Tears still slided down her cheeks* Mmm...

James: *rubs her back* Ssh... It's okay, Isa. It was only a dream. I'll make sure no one ever hurts you.

Isabella: *Looks up at him* You promise?

James: Promise.

Isabella gently nuzzles into James' neck and yawns.

Isabella: I'm still sleepy.

James: Same here. *Thought about something and began humming to Isabella as he gently wipes her tears away*

Isabella began to calm down a little bit as her eyes were getting heavy, listening to James humming. Eventually, Isabella fell back to sleep, sucking her thumb and cuddling James.

James: *Stops humming and blushes, seeing the female mongoose sleeping* Aww.

James smiles as he got back up carefully and lays Isabella back on the bed and tucks her in. He couldn't help but to smile at Isabella, knowing that she'll be safe with them.

?: She seems to trust you and our parents more, brother.

James looked behind him and saw no else but his twin brother, Ben standing behind him.

James: *Smirks* Jelly now, are you, Benny boy?

Ben: *gives him an unamused look* Don't call me "Benny boy" and no. I'm not jealous. I just think Isabella likes you.

James: You think so?

Ben: Yeah. Maybe she doesn't know it yet, but still.

James looks at Isabella, who was sleeping peacefully and calmly this time.

James: Hmm...

* * *

/

The next day, the Rabbit siblings were outside with their friends and even with Isabella, who wasn't as afraid of them as she was yesterday, now that she's a part of the group.

Johnny: Ready to get beat, Amadeus? *Gives the young fox a smirk look*

Amadeus: *Gives Johnny a determine look* No way, Johnny! *Pulls out a regualr Pokéball and throws it* I choose you, Nido!

The Pokéball opened up and out came Nido the pink male Nidoran.

Nido: Hello.

Johnny: Cool, a Male Nidoran! My turn! *Pulls out a Dive Ball and throws it up* Let's go, Squirt!

The Dive Ball opened up and out came Squirt the Squirtle.

Squirt: Heh.

Amadeus: Hehe! I figured since you were a Water Element, you would choose a Water type Pokémon like a Squirtle!

Marcy: *was the referee for the battle with Puppy by her side* This is a one on one battle between Amdeus and Nido vs. Johnny and Squirt! The battle is over when either side is unable to continue!

Puppy: *jumps on Marcy's head* And Begin!

Johnny: Squirt, use Tackle!

Squirt: *Run towards Nido* **TACKLE!**

Amadeus: Nido, dodge it!

Nido: Right! *Dodges* Hup!

Amadeus: Now, use Poison Sting!

Nido: *His horn glowed purple and ran towards Squirt* **POISON STING!**

Johnny: Rapid Spin!

Squirt: *Runs towards Nido and tucked in his red shell and began spinning* **RAPID SPIN!**

Squirt made direct contact to Nido.

Nido: *Flying back* **AAAHHHH!**

Amadeus: Nido!

Nido: *Landed on the ground with swirls in his eyes* Ugh...

Amadeus: No way!

Marcy: Nido is unable to battle, Squirt wins! So the victory goes to Johnny and Squirt!

Johnny: *Jumps in the air* Woohoo! We won, we won!

Squirt: Yeah! *Jumped into Johnny's arms*

Johnny: *Hugs Squirt* You're the best, buddy!

Squirt: Aww!

Amadeus: *Gently picks Nido up and stood up* Thanks for trying, bud.

Nido: No problem, Amadeus.

The rest of the kids walked towards the duo.

Ben: Well done, guys.

Johnny: Thanks, big brother.

James: *Looks at Isabella* What did you think of the battle, Isa?

Isabella: It was a good one.

Amadeus/Johnny: Thanks. *Pulls out their Pokéballs and points them at their Pokémon* Return!

Both Squirt and Nido were returned to their Pokéballs. As they did that, Hailey, Carlos and an older, male Mongoose was walking towards them.

Vanilla: *Notices them* Mommy, Daddy!

The rest of the kids looked at the 3 adults approaching them.

Pepper: *hides behind Johnny*

Vector: Hey, who's the mongoose behind them, Isabella?

Isabella: *gives the mongoose a curious look* I...I don't know who that is, Vector.

Hailey: Children, this is Alexander Mongoose. Isabella's Uncle.

Alexander: But you can call me Alex and for Isabella, Uncle Alex. I'm your dad's younger brother.

Isabella: *Was confused* But...I don't remember even meeting you, sir. *Stood next to James and held his arm*

James: *Blushes brightly* Hmm?

Alex: *chuckles at this* Well, Nathan was always a busy guy. So, we don't really talk much anymore. But I met you when you were 2, so you may not remember me at all. Besides, I recently moved back to Mobotropolis a few day before the incident.

Carlos: Alex saw the news yesterday about his brother's death. 15 minutes ago, he came rushing in and asking my boss about what he saw was true.

Alex: Yeah. But then, Carlos here, told that Isabella had survived it and explained it to me about her saying that she has no more relatives.

Rosemary: She did say that!

James: *Holds Isabella close to him* So, how do we know that you're telling us the truth and not some creep, PRETENDING to be her uncle?

Kids: Yeah! *Stands by the duo*

Alex: *Was impressed by this as he dug through his pocket* I like how protective you children are of her. But don't worry. The Chief of the Police Force asked me the same thing. Here's a pic of me holding Isabella with her parents; Nathan and Doris and her older brother, Tommy, celebrating my 29th birthday.

Alex showed Isabella, the rest of the kids and Hailey the picture of him holding 2 year old Isabella, and standing next to her parents and older brother.

Isabella: *Gasps in shock* Mommy, Daddy, Tommy!

The children gasps at this.

Ben: So...He is telling the truth.

Alex: *Nods* Yes. The best part is, I don't live far from this house, so you can visit these sweet people anytime and it'll be just you and me, Isabella. What do you think? Think you can live with me now?

Isabella: Umm...*Looks at the kids, who had eager faces and at Hailey and Carlos, who just smiles at her* Yes. Yes I can, Uncle Alex.

Alex: *Smiles sweetly at her and hugs her gently as tears rolled down his cheeks* Mmm...

* * *

/

After awhile, Isabella was getting ready to go to her new home with her Uncle Alex and looks back at the kids nervously about this.

Isabella: Umm...Th-Thank you all for helping me out with all this.

Ben: It's no problem at all, Isabella.

Laura: Oui! We were happy to help you out, _Mon Ami_!

Vanilla: Wait, Isabella!

Isabella looked and saw Vanilla running towards them.

Isabella: *Noticed Vanilla holding a small crown made with beautiful flowers* What's that, Vanilla?

Vanilla: *Giggles as she puts it on Isabella's head* It's a flower crown!

Isabella: A flower what?

James: A Flower Crown. That's Vanilla's way to make our friendship official.

Isabella: *Smiles as she hugs Vanilla* Thank you very much for the crown, Vanilla.

Vanilla: *Hugs back* Your very welcome!

Isabella: *Stood back up and looks at the kids* I'll make sure I visit y'all everyday now that I'm a part of your friends group.

Johnny: We like that very much.

Alex: *Gets in the driver's seat* C'mon, Isabella! We're leaving.

Isabella: Coming! *Run to the car, but stops as she smiles a little bit* James, there's just one thing.

James: Huh?

Isabella ran to the brown hare and quickly kisses him on the cheek.

James: Doh!

The kids gasps at this and blushes a little bit.

Ben: Wha-!

Isabella broke the kiss and smiles at James and she ran to the backseat of the car and sat down and put her belt on. She looked out the window and waves at them.

The kids waved back as Alex drove the car off.

James: *Held his hand to his cheek* Whoa.

Hailey: Aww. Puppy love~

Carlos: Hehe!

James: I..Uh...

Johnny: You like that, huh~? Have to admit. Isabella Mongoose sure was cute! *Chuckles*

Tabitha: Grr! *Red vain was shown on her head as she grabbed her hammer and walks over to Johnny*

*BONNNK*

The kids, Carlos and Hailey winces at this and saw Tabitha dragging an unconscious Johnny by the back of his shirt collar with her one hand and her hammer in the other.

Tabitha: Hmph.

Chuck: *Whispers to James and Ben* Remind me to NEVER make her mad!

They all giggled as they walked back in the house.

* * *

/

AN: Sorry if it's been soooo long since I have done this series. But it's finally done and here! Hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
